Querida Sangresucia
by Lichib
Summary: Básicamente, Draco le envía una lechuza a Hermione por una razón y de pronto se encuentra a sí mismo escribiéndole constantemente.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** Antes que nada, quiero pedir disculpas si a alguien le parece una indiscreción o falta de respeto por haber traducido este fic; aclaro que no me pertenece ni la historia, ni los personajes, ni nada; lo que ustedes conocen es de J.K Rowling, y la trama le pertenece a la usuaria _**quixotic-star**_ quien ya no posee una cuenta en esta web, y por ende, pedir su autorización ha sido imposible. SIN EMBARGO, esta historia es demasiado graciosa como para dejarla pasar y le llevo dando vueltas un buen rato (como, desde el año 2007 en que lo leí por primera vez); así que sin nada más que decir y si no me denuncian o reportan, disfruten de la historia.

**Summary: **Básicamente, Draco le envía una lechuza a Hermione por una razón y de pronto se encuentra a sí mismo escribiéndole constantemente.

**Nota de la autora: **Esta historia está contada a través de cartas. Espero que no encuentren a los personajes muy OoC.

**Querida Sangresucia**

**Una carta para Hermione Granger de Draco Malfoy**

Querida Granger,

En realidad, no es "Querida Granger" ya que no pienso en ti como una querida. NO eres un ser querido para mí de ninguna manera. ASÍ QUE, Sangresucia.

Probablemente te preguntarás por qué yo, Draco Malfoy, un Slytherin SANGREPURA, estoy escribiéndote. Conociéndote, tus cejas están elevadas y tu boca está como chueca y te debatirás entre seguir leyendo o arrojar esta carta al fuego, sospechando que todo esto es una clase de truco. Bueno, te aseguro que no lo es, y antes de que tires este pedazo de pergamino al fuego, odiaría informarte que tengo tu libro de Pociones conmigo y _tú_, aparentemente, tienes el mío. _Ahora,_ tus ojos probablemente se han abierto conforme lees esta oración y probablemente estés susurrando un "¿QUÉ? Pero… ¿cómo puede ser? Soy _siempre_ cuidadosa."

Sangresucia, déjame recordarte que nadie es perfecto en este mundo. ¡Ni siquiera tú! De acuerdo, me encantaría seguir hablando de lo imperfecta que puedes ser pero no quiero malgastar mis palabras, mi pergamino y mi tinta _en ti._ Te he enviado tu libro (aunque me hubiera encantado arrancarle las hojas y alimentar a la estúpida papa comepapeles que Crabbe tiene). Ahora devuélveme mi libro. Dáselo a mi lechuza.

_Draco Malfoy_

**Una carta para Draco Malfoy de Hermione Granger**

Malfoy,

A pesar de que odio decir esto, gracias por devolverme mi libro y no habérselo dado a la planta. Y _no_ creo que sea perfecta. Cierto, tal vez sea la más brillante de nuestro curso pero eso no significa que sea perfecta. Y debo agregar que esos dibujos – esos en que dibujaste a Harry siendo torturado en numerosas desafortunadas formas, y los colaste entre las páginas 167 y 170- son sólo puramente desagradables y pobremente dibujados. Honestamente, hasta Crookshanks puede dibujar mejor que tú.

_Hermione Granger_

**Una carta para Hermione Granger de Draco Malfoy**

¿Quién te pidió que revises _mi_ libro? ¿Quién te pidió siquiera que abras la tapa de mi libro? ¿Quién te dio permiso de que revises mis dibujos de Potter? Y cómo te atreves a criticar mis dibujos. No tolero la crítica. Especialmente de una sangresucia como tú. Y los dibujos no son ni desagradables ni pobres. Cualquiera lo hubiera visto como arte fino y nada más.

Y conforme lees esto en tu pequeño dormitorio temprano en la mañana, todavía trato de quitarle la suciedad que cubre mi libro – gracias a ti, por supuesto, Sangresucia! Probablemente le diga a mi Padre que me consiga un libro nuevo. Si fuera tú, Granger (aunque pueda parecer alguna clase de tortura que _yo _fuera tú), estaría cuidado mis espaldas. No te gustaría acabar en el ala del hospital demasiado pronto. Después de todo, el año escolar recién ha comenzado ¿verdad?

¿Por qué sigo escribiéndote cuando tengo mucho mejores cosas que hacer?

_D. Malfoy_

P.d: ¿Qué es un _Crookshanks_? No, espera, no te molestes en responder, Granger, ¡porque _no_ quiero otra carta tuya!

**Una carta para Draco Malfoy de Hermione Granger**

Bueno, esto es fascinante, Malfoy. ¿En serio me estás amenazando? ¿Esperas que me esté asustada y paranoica, Malfoy? En serio, me sorprendes sin medidas, Malfoy. ¡¿Y encima llamas a tus dibujos _arte fine_?! Me parto de la risa mientras escribo esto. Un palito con una bolita encima, cabello oscuro, gafas y una cicatriz, siendo torturado NO es arte fino, Malfoy. Si quieres arte fino, te sugiero que visites alguna especie de museo mágico o algo así. Probablemente aprendas mucho.

Y para tu información, Crookshanks es mi gato. No que tú sepas, claro. Oh, ¿por qué desperdicio mi tiempo haciendo esto? Supongo que esta es la última vez que voy a enviarte una lechuza. Por supuesto, ayuda. Para ambos. Ahora, si me disculpas, procedo a empezar ese ensayo que el Profesor Binns nos ha pedido que hagamos.

_H. Granger_

**Una carta de Harry Potter para Hermione Granger**

Querida Hermione,

Hola, es Harry.

Lo sé, lo sé. El verano ha terminado y estamos de vuelta en Hogwarts y en lugar de escribir esta carta y pedirle a Lavender que lo ponga encima de tu cama, debería estar HABLANDO contigo. Lo lamento. Tú sabes cómo Ron y yo tenemos que practicar Quidditch y con un partido a la vuelta de la esquina (¡y contra Slytherin, para colmo!), hemos estado trabajando muy, muy duro. Y tú andas muy ocupada, también. Últimamente, has estado estudiando mucho y has ido a la biblioteca más veces. _Deberías_ parar y _respirar_ de vez en cuando, Hermione. Estaremos tomando nuestros E.X.T.A.S.I.S el próximo año, en caso de que hayas confundido este año con el último en Hogwarts. Lo lamento, estoy divagando.

De lo que en verdad quería hablar era de lo mucho que estás usando a Hedwig para enviar tus cartas. No me molesta que utilices a Hedwig y a Hedwig no le molesta que la uses (aunque creo que está un poco irritada ahora que la usas casi todos los días). Exactamente, ¿a quién le estás enviando esas cartas? Sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero no puedo evitar sentirme curioso. Escríbeme o al menos háblame durante el almuerzo o algo.

Cariños,

_Harry_

P.d: Mañana nos toca ir a Hogsmeade. ¿Deberíamos ir? ¿Sólo Ron, tú y yo?

**Una carta para Hermione Granger de Draco Malfoy**

Granger,

Encuentras esto fascinante ¿no es verdad? Crees que mi amenaza es sólo una broma ¿verdad? Veremos quién se ríe al final, sangresucia.

_Draco Malfoy_


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota de la autora: **No habrá mucho de Draco en este capítulo.

**Nota de la** **traductora**: Me alegra que les haya gustado! Y que no me hayan reportado. Estaré actualizando seguido porque de momento sólo tengo que traducir. Cabe recalcar que esta historia nunca fue terminada así que de eso tendré que encargarme yo.

* * *

**Una carta para Harry Potter de Hermione Granger**

Querido Harry,

Sé que hablamos sobre esto en la cena de anoche, pero siento el deber de escribirte una carta. Siento mucho no poder pasar tiempo contigo y con Ron. Es Octubre y el año escolar sólo empezó hace un mes pero en serio tengo muchos trabajos que hacer. Y tú y Ron tienen prácticas de Quidditch. Por cierto, me alegro de que ambos estén en el equipo otra vez. Pero en serio, pasamos un buen rato ayer ¿verdad? Como en los viejos tiempos. ¿Recuerdas, Harry? Nos divertíamos mucho ¿verdad?

De cualquier manera, respecto a tu otra pregunta... Primero que nada, quisiera disculparme contigo y con Hedwig _otra vez_. Lamento si ella está irritada. ¿Le podrías decir que lo lamento? No, espera, ¡eso es ridículo! Iré a comprarle comida para lechuza en el próximo viaje a Hogsmeade. Es eso o un ratón muerto que Crookshanks deja por ahí. Hedwig _ama_ comer ratones, ¿no es así? Oh no, estoy divagando. La persona a la que le escribo – lee esto con cuidado, Harry. No pierdas la calma – pero la persona a la que le escribo es en realidad Malfoy. Sí, Draco Malfoy.

Comenzó así: Malfoy me envió una lechuza hace unos días para decirme que él tenía mi libro de Pociones consigo y que yo tenía el suyo por error (aunque creo que me está echando la culpa por todo). Y bueno, de casualidad vi los dibujos que de alguna forma se había dejado entre las páginas. No creo que te sorprenda saber que los dibujos eran sobre ti siendo torturado en numerosas formas. Malfoy en realidad no sabe dibujar. De cualquier forma, te envío los dibujos adjuntos a esta carta.

Buenas noches, Harry.

Con amor,

_Hermione_

**Una carta para el Sr. y la Sra. Granger de Hermione Granger**

Queridos mamá y papá,

No los he visto en un mes y estoy empezando a extrañarlos terriblemente, a pesar de que la escuela acaba de empezar. Pero cada año siempre ha sido así. No se preocupen por mí. Estoy con Harry, Ron y con el resto de mis amigos ¿recuerdan? La escuela va bien, aunque a decir verdad tengo tantos trabajos que hacer que apenas tengo tiempo para hablar con mis amigos. Al menos eso es lo que ellos creen. De acuerdo, lo admito, soy una adicta al trabajo. Y el próximo año estaré tomando mis E.X.T.A.S.I.S así que tengo que prepararme todo este año ¡desde ya! Sí, lo sé, debo relajarme.

Harry, Ron y yo fuimos al pueblo de Hogsmeade apenas ayer. Nos divertimos mucho pero todo se volvió un poco asqueroso en Las Tres Escobas. Pasó algo como esto: Harry, Ron y yo fuimos ahí después de comprar golosinas en Honeydukes (les compré a ambos plumas de azúcar mentoladas debido a lo mucho que les gustan. Los paquetes están adjuntos en el sobre.) y pedimos cervezas de mantequilla, esa suave y calentita bebida que es su especialidad, mientras todos estos muchachos acababan de entrar. La mayoría era de nuestra Casa, Gryffindor. Reconocí algunos de Ravenclaw. Bueno, al momento en que entraron, nos vieron y decidieron unírsenos por un rato. Y luego Ron empezó a presumir que podía tragar tres vasos de cerveza de mantequilla; y de pronto todos empezaron a retarse entre sí sobre quién podía beber más cerveza. Y luego, este muchacho que cursa el quinto año y es de Ravenclaw, dijo que podía terminar siete vasos y le pidió a Madame Rosmerta (la mujer que es dueña de Las Tres Escobas) dichos siete vasos, y cuando estaba terminando el quinto vaso, de pronto empezó a vomitar por todo el lugar. Como dije antes, fue asqueroso. Todos, excepto yo, regresaron al castillo con una indigestión. Incluidos Ron y Harry, pero Harry no bebió tanto.

Se está haciendo tarde y estoy segura de que querrían que estuviera durmiendo a esta hora. Espero recibir su respuesta muy pronto… Estoy segura de que saben cómo responder vía lechuza, ¿no es así? ¡Nos vemos pronto!

Con amor, su hija

_Hermione Granger_

**Una carta para Draco Malfoy de Hermione Granger**

Malfoy, en verdad me das asco. ¿Debo recordarte que también eres un PREFECTO? (Aunque honestamente creo que tu Padre les dio suficiente dinero para que te hagan prefecto, así como lo hizo para que te hagan Buscador de Quidditch en segundo año). Y, como un Prefecto, estás en la obligación de dar el ejemplo, especialmente a los de primer año. Por otro lado, no creo que deban tomarte como ejemplo a seguir dado a que eres un Slytherin-corazóndepiedra.

_H. Granger_

**Una carta para Ron Weasley de Hermione Granger**

Querido Ron,

Estamos en el Gran Comedor ahora mismo mientras lees esto. Buenos días, o mejor dicho, buenas tardes. Espero que te sientas mucho mejor a pesar de haberte dicho que no participes de ese tonto reto. ¡Y también te dije que no bebieras mucho de esa cosa! Demasiada cerveza de mantequilla te puede poner casi _ebrio_, Ron. En serio, tú, así como los demás que participaron, consiguieron una indigestión _y_ comenzaron a cantar cosas graciosas. En caso de que no recuerdes qué pasó ayer después de beber esa cosa, te quejaste de un dolor de estómago y dijiste que querías volver a casa y- bueno, estoy segura de que no quieres saber qué más dijiste anoche. Te avergonzarás. Sí, es mejor no decirte. Espero que puedas dormir algo, Ron. Le pedí a Harry que te diera esto en la mañana después del desayuno y esperábamos verte aquí pero te lo has perdido. ¡Nos vemos después en el Gran Comedor!

Con amor,

_Hermione_

P.D: Harry se pregunta si quieres practicar Quidditch un rato. Sólo él y tú.

**Una carta para Hermione Granger de Draco Malfoy**

Granger,

Me gustaría agradecerte oficialmente por haberme hecho ver al demonio mientras leía tu carta esta mañana. Te sugiero que te acobardes de miedo después de leer esto. ¿Cómo te atreves a sugerir que compré mi lugar de Prefecto? Lo mismo va para el asunto de Buscador de Quidditch, pero creo que _ya_ arreglamos eso ¿verdad? Yo, como tú, tengo cerebro. Y lo utilizo muy bien. Si no fuera por ti, sería el mejor de nuestro año. Pero tú simplemente _tenías_ que existir, ¿verdad, Sangresucia? Oh ¿qué estoy haciendo? Pensé que había dejado de enviarte lechuzas _años_ atrás, pero no. Hago todo esto en secreto, obviamente. Imagina lo que mis amigos pensarían si se enterasen de que he estado escribiéndole a una Gryffindor sangresucia todo este tiempo. ¡Y a la novia de Potter, nada más! Estoy muy contento de que Padre no esté aquí. Él habría hecho mucho más que mostrar mi cabeza en una bandeja de plata- no, de oro puro. ¿Sabes algo? Es culpa _tuya_ que esté escribiéndote ahora mismo. _Tenías_ que robar mi libro de Pociones ¿cierto? Y _tenías_ que revisar mis dibujos. Y, hablando de los dibujos, te sugiero que me los devuelvas. No, no. Olvida lo que dije. Probablemente ya estén contaminados… al igual que mi pobre libro de Pociones. ¡Maldita seas, sangresucia!

_D. Malfoy_

P.D: ¿Y tú crees que _yo_ debo ser un ejemplo a seguir? ¿Qué hay de Weasley? Vomitando sus entrañas anoche en Las Tres Escobas. Es un Prefecto también. Y un Gryffindor. Cantando esa horrible canción de _Las Brujas de Macbeth… _ugh. Y me sorprende que de hecho haya podido _pagar_ todas esas cervezas de mantequilla. Supongo que sus padres estarán pasando hambre por meses.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota de la traductora: **Gracias por seguir leyendo! Me alegra mucho que les esté gustando. Disfruten!

* * *

**Una carta para Draco Malfoy de Hermione Granger**

Lo siento, Malfoy, pero es verdad. Incluso _tú_ lo sabes muy bien. Compraste tu puesto como Prefecto. Apuesto a que molestaste a papi por meses para que te diera ese título. Y apuesto a que lo molestarás para que te consiga el título de Premio Anual el próximo año.

¿Y en verdad crees que te tengo miedo, Malfoy? Sólo porque seas el Slytherin millonario, no significa que tus lamentables amenazas me quiten las ganas de vivir, Malfoy. Y en serio, si fueras a hacerme _algo_, no lo conseguirías. Es más, hasta terminarías castigado.

Y NO es _mi _culpa que de alguna forma nuestros libros se hayan intercambiado. ¿Tú crees que me gustaría hacer eso por diversión o a propósito, para que termines mandándome lechuzas constantemente? ¿Sabes cuántas miradas de soslayo me envían mis compañeras de cuarto cuando ven de quién son las cartas y cuando ven tu firma en ellas? En serio, Malfoy, es muy común en ti culpar a otros por todo.

Y, además, ¡NO SOY LA NOVIA DE HARRY! Las historias de Rita Skeeter acerca de mí y de Harry fueron puras mentiras. Y tú lo _sabes._ Por su culpa, el cuarto año fue una total pesadilla para mí – parcialmente. Hubo una parte que _en verdad_ disfruté. Cuando el Profesor Moody (ya, sí, no era el verdadero) te convirtió en un hurón. ¿Recuerdas, Malfoy? ¿Qué se sintió estar en los pantalones de Crabbe? ¿Y qué se sintió…?

Merlín, prácticamente estoy gastando mis palabras, mi tiempo y mi energía. Debería estar repasando lo que el Profesor Flitwick nos enseñó hoy.

_H. Granger_

P.D: Ok, _admito_ que Ron no estaba siendo ejemplo a seguir en Las Tres Escobas, pero no lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Estaba cumpliendo un estúpido reto, no que te importe.

**Una carta para Hermione Granger de Draco Malfoy**

Granger, en realidad sí, sí creo que cambiaste mi libro por pura diversión. Y NO COMPRÉ mi posición de Prefecto, ni compraré mi título de Premio Anual el próximo año. Es muy obvio que yo _seré_ el Premio Anual. Y Padre no le dará ningún dinero a Dumbledore para hacerme Premio Anual.

Y, la verdad, Sangresucia, ¿no puedes soportar una broma? No tienes que ponerte sensible acerca de eso a menos que… _seas_ la novia de Potter. Quizás los rumores sean ciertos. Ustedes dos se hacen arrumacos en el armario de las escobas cada vez que pueden ¿cierto? ¿O hacen un poco más? Anda, dime.

_Malfoy_

P.D: Y no me recuerdes ese desagradable episodio que sucedió dos años atrás. Todavía tengo un horrible chichón en mi cabeza gracias a ese hombre loco.

**Una carta para Draco Malfoy de Hermione Granger**

Malfoy,

Eres un pervertido. Quizás un muy, muy depravado pervertido. Y además, pensé que eran _tú y Pansy Parkinson_ los que hacían todo eso en el armario de las escobas. Dime _tú a mí, _Malfoy, ¿son esos rumores ciertos?

Y claro que puedo soportar una broma. Pero no una broma de un Slytherin, aunque siendo honestos, esos dibujos fueron una gran broma. Me vuelvo a preguntar otra vez esto, y apuesto a que tú también: ¿Por qué _sigo_ escribiéndote y tú _sigues _escribiéndome?

_H. Granger_

**Una carta para Hermione Granger de… un completo extraño**

Querida Hermione,

Espero que te guste la rosa que te envío junto a esta carta. No hace nada mágico pero es muy hermosa ¿no crees? Como tú.

_Anónimo_

**Una carta para Hermione Granger de Draco Malfoy**

Por Merlín, Granger, ¿ahora tienes un admirador secreto? A juzgar por esa mirada de sorpresa en tu cara cuando la lechuza dejó la carta con la rosa en frente tuyo, estoy seguro de que no fue de parte de Potter. No creo que Potter sea un tipo romántico. _Cararrajada _no sabría la definición de romántico. Pero en serio, sangresucia, estoy sorprendido de que tú, entre todas las personas, tengas un admirador secreto.

Y respecto a los rumores de Pansy-y-Draco-apretando-en-el-armario-de-las-escobas-y-haciendo-un-poco-más-que-eso; no son ciertos. Tú, siendo tan inteligente, deberías saberlo. Pansy y yo no apretamos en armarios de escobas. Como si nos gustara apretar en un lugar sucio como ese. No, lo hacemos en un aula vacía, a veces en mi dormitorio si es que todos los chicos están fuera. Algún lugar conveniente, sangresucia.

Y sí, me estoy preguntando ¿por qué demonios sigo escribiéndote, sangresucia? Pero al parecer, ni siquiera _tú_ tienes una respuesta para esa difícil pregunta. Incluso ahora debería dejar mi pluma a un lado y destrozar esta carta para tirarla al fuego, pero no. Raro, ¿no? Primero, tengo tu libro de Pociones (que sigue siendo _tu_ culpa) y no se la quiero dar de alimento a la planta de Crabbe. Luego, sigo enviándote cartas a pesar de que es repudiable hacerlo. Ahora, debería romper este pedazo de pergamino y arrojarlo al fuego pero no lo estoy haciendo. Estoy seguro de que alguien ha alterado mi jugo de calabaza. Nunca sería tan… tan… _amable._

_D. Malfoy_

P.D: Olvida lo de mis dibujos contaminados, estoy harto de que te burles de ellos en cada carta. Envíamelos con la próxima carta y nunca jamás nos tendremos que mandar lechuzas (aunque de algún modo lo dudo, Granger).

**Una nota para Hermione Granger de Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil**

Querida Hermione,

Ciertamente es extraño escribirte. No es como si nosotras le escribiéramos notitas a las chicas que son realmente inteligentes y que todo lo que les importe sean los libros y no cosas tan importantes como los chicos, ropa y… Adivinación. Por supuesto, cuando vimos que la lechuza te dejó aquella carta y esa extremadamente hermosa rosa, casi nos morimos. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa, Hermione?

En realidad habíamos predicho que un día, de alguna forma ¡un _niño_ entraría en tu vida! Lo predijimos el mes pasado (la Profesora Trelawney nos estuvo ayudando un poco). Oh, Merlín, Hermione, ¿sabes de quién es? ¿O por qué te envió la carta y la flor? Ok, la Profesora McGonagall está viéndonos con mala cara. No deberíamos escribirte a estas horas, de todas maneras, pero es extremadamente aburrido aquí. ¿Quién quiere saber más acerca de Animagos? ¿Creí que ya habíamos estudiado eso en el tercer año, o cuarto? Queremos saber más acerca de tu admirador secreto. A la hora del almuerzo, encuéntranos en el baño de las chicas del segundo piso. Todos dicen que está embrujado por un fantasma – Mindy La Llorona o algo así- pero no creo que nos haga daño. Ok, como dijimos, búscanos (a Parvati y a mí) en el baño del segundo piso. Y trae la carta de tu admirador también.

Tus amigas,

_Lavender & Parvati_


	4. Chapter 4

**Una carta para Draco Malfoy de Hermione Granger**

Malfoy,

Tenía razón sobre ti. Eres un pervertido. En serio lo eres. Estoy terriblemente arrepentida de haber preguntado por tu tan aclamada relación con Pansy Parkinson. Siguen asaltándome estas imágenes en mi mente, de ustedes dos haciéndolo en la oscuridad de un aula vacía. Me encuentro menos concentrada en mis estudios todo gracias a ti y a mi curiosidad. Y a Parkinson, claro, aunque en realidad no puedo entender cómo puedes besarla. Me recuerda a un bulldog que una vez vi en un parque cuando era pequeña. El perro le pertenecía a una anciana y amaba perseguir a los patos del lago. Sí, Parkinson me recuerda a ese bulldog.

Y sí, es inusual que tú seas capaz de ser amable. En realidad pienso que alguien _sí_ te puso algo en el jugo de calabaza – una vez tomada, la poción de Personalidad Reversible cambiará completamente tu personalidad (y _eso_ es lo que ha pasado ¿cierto? No es como si de pronto hubieras decidido actuar todo amable y caballero); y por cierto, el efecto habrá pasado después de un día. Probablemente eres _tú, _Malfoy. De alguna forma u otra, encuentras cierto placer al enviarme lechuzas. Lo siento, quizás es verdad, de otra forma no me estarías escribiendo.

Por otro lado, devuelvo los dibujos como lo solicitaste, Malfoy, pero esta vez con otro puñado de dibujos (hechos por Seamus Finnigan). Probablemente lo conozcas, pero eso no importa. _Sus _dibujos son mejores que los tuyos. Los envío junto a los tuyos para que puedas comparar, en efecto, lo mejores que son. Por favor, hazlo antes de que te enfurezcas conforme lees esto. Yo, después de todo, digo la verdad. En serio, Malfoy, si nos enseñaran clases de dibujo, deberías ir.

Y otra cosa antes de que termine esta carta, si es que fuiste tú quien me envío esa carta anónima hace varios días como una broma cruel ¡te sugiero que pares en este mismo instante!

_H. Granger_

**Una nota para Hermione Granger de Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil**

Queridísima Hermione,

Aparentemente no entendiste nuestro mensaje ¿cierto? Te dijimos que nos encontraras en el baño de niñas vacío del segundo piso durante el almuerzo pero nunca viniste. ¿Te das cuenta de lo mucho que nuestras vidas dependen de esto? Queremos una respuesta tuya ¡AHORA!

_Lavender & Parvati_

Lavender, Parvati, lamento si no fui a su encuentro en el baño, aunque no creo que todo esto sea necesario. Y en serio, no deberían pasarme notitas a esta hora, estoy tratando de escuchar al Profesor Binns. Nos está diciendo que este tema va a entrar en los exámenes.

_Hermione_

¿A qué te refieres con que todo esto no es necesario? Hermione, MORIMOS por saber _quién_ es tu admirador secreto. Y somos EXPERTAS en temas como este. Si tan sólo nos dejas ayudar, somos capaces de averiguar quién te envió esa rosa y la nota.

_Lavender & Parvati_

Desafortunadamente, no quiero ayuda de nadie. Y quizás la nota que recibí fuera una broma. La recibí hace muchos días y no he recibido nada más recientemente. Así que, POR FAVOR, ¿podrían dejar de molestarme? Lo digo en serio, ustedes dos están más molestosas que de costumbre.

_Hermione_

Merlín, eres tan… tan… bueno, no sé exactamente cómo describirte ahora mismo y tampoco Parvati, pero estoy segura de que si fuéramos tan inteligentes como tú, encontraríamos la palabra adecuada. En fin, a ver si algún día te volvemos a ofrecer ayuda.

_Lavender & Parvati_

**Una carta para Hermione Granger de Draco Malfoy**

Granger, no necesitas restregarlo en mi cara, el que no sepa dibujar, ¿sabes? De hecho, no deberías haber enviado esos dibujos que Finnigan hizo. ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor, Granger? No son dibujos de _Potter_ siendo torturado, sino de _mí_ siendo torturado.

Aquel larguirucho, pálido y flaco muchacho con el cabello rubio – casi blanco- en los dibujos, se supone que son _yo_, ¿verdad, Granger? ¿Y llamas _mis _dibujos, horribles? Los dibujos de Finnigan son más horribles, especialmente el último, en el que de repente yo me convierto en un sangresucia… ¡como tú! Vestido en ropas muggle (camisa negra y pantalones azules o algo parecido) y rodeado de objetos muggle que son desconocidos para mí. Simplemente asqueroso. Oh Merlín, ahora tengo una imagen como sangresucia en mi mente. Todo gracias a ti, sangresucia. Y a niño-irlandés.

De seguro te estás riendo ahora mismo. Borraré esas sonrisas de sus caras cuando Slytherin les gane el partido de Quidditch que se acerca. Entonces veremos quién se ríe, Granger.

_D. Malfoy_

P.D: Y sobre mí y Pansy Parkinson – Granger, ¿cuándo vas a entender mis bromas? Como si me ligara a una chica como _ella_. Siempre siguiéndome como un perrito faldero, esa estúpida ilusa. Y, graciosamente, tienes razón. Luce como un bulldog. De seguro es por eso que le gusta seguirme a todos lados. Encuentro extraño que casi estemos de acuerdo en algo.

**Una carta para Hermione Granger de la Sra. Granger**

Mi querida Hermione,

_Espero_ haberlo hecho bien esta vez, espero que la lechuza haya hecho bien su trabajo. Temo que alguien la haya visto portando una carta y la haya atrapado y… bueno, ¿quién sabe lo que podría pasar? ¿Ha pasado algo parecido en el pasado?

Lo sé, lo sé, me estoy preocupando de nuevo. Cariño, tu padre y yo también te extrañamos mucho y esperamos que estés pasando un tiempo agradable. Envíales nuestros saludos a todos tus compañeros. No te presiones demasiado o extralimites ¿de acuerdo? Al menos ten un poco de tiempo para divertirte. Lo que cuentas de tu día en Hogsmeade suena encantador, aunque ese reto de cervezas suena terrible. No tomes mucho de esa cosa, ¿lo prometes? Y gracias por las plumas de azúcar mentoladas, en verdad nos gustan.

Todo está muy bien en casa. Ni siquiera te imaginas la cantidad de personas que han venido a sacarse algunas muelas debido a las caries. ¡En serio! El número de golosinas y chocolates que las personas comen estos días es alarmante. Esperamos que te estés alimentando bien, Hermione querida. No comas mucho azúcar ¿ok? O tendremos que curarte las caries apenas regreses a casa.

Escríbenos pronto, amor.

Te ama,

_Tu madre_

P.D: Tu padre te envía saludos; ha estado tan ocupado estos días. Espero que entiendas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! Gracias por agregarlo a sus favoritos y seguir esta historia. Espero que les guste y ya pronto sabremos quién es el admirador secreto. **

* * *

**Una carta para Draco Malfoy de Hermione Granger**

Malfoy,

¿Qué era lo que habías escrito en tu carta anterior? ¿Que nos ibas a borrar las sonrisas cuando Slytherin le ganara a Gryffindor en el partido de Quidditch? Al parecer, nuestras sonrisas se han ensanchado, Malfoy. No puedes vencer a Harry Potter porque él es, simplemente, natural.

Y por supuesto, no deberías haber perdido la compostura cuando Harry atrapó la snitch, ni haberlo empujado fuera de la escoba causando que se estrelle contra el suelo. Gracias a Merlín que no se lastimó ni nada (aunque para ti estas son malas noticias).

Así que la próxima vez que quieras presumir sobre algo, te recomiendo que lo pienses mejor. ¿No dijiste acaso que tenías cerebro y que lo utilizabas bien? Pues úsalo bien antes de presumir ¿de acuerdo?

_H. Granger_

**Una postal para Harry Potter de Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley**

Querido Harry,

Esperamos que te encuentres bien. Estabas inconsciente cuando fuimos a visitarte en el Hospital y queríamos quedarnos contigo durante el día, pero como siempre, Madame Pomfrey nos corrió. Estoy tan feliz de que hayamos ganado – aunque en realidad fuiste _tú_ el que ganó. Pero, Oh, Harry, lo que hiciste hoy fue peligroso, ese repentino giro en picada. Por un momento pensé que te ibas a estrellar- no puedo seguir escribiendo, Ron quiere escribir su mensaje (el cual está debajo del mío). ¡Espero que te mejores y que te guste esa postal!

Con amor,

_Hermione_

Hey Harry,

¡Estuviste brillante, caracoles! Debiste de ver la cara de Malfoy- oh, no, espera, _sí puedes_ ver su cara cuando atrapaste la snitch porque Colin Creevey tomó una foto cuando pasó. _Deberías_ verla. Colin ha accedido a darte esta fotografía, está en la parte de atrás de esta postal, ¡espero que te guste! A mí me hizo reír mucho. Espero que no te duela mucho el brazo y espero que te mejores pronto. Snape no se ve muy feliz, así que cuidado con él ¿vale? Probablemente nos reste muchos puntos pero… ¿a quién le importa? GANAMOS, HARRY.

Te veo cuando te despiertes.

Tu compa,

Ron

**Una carta para Hermione Granger del admirador secreto**

Querida Hermione,

Me alegro de que Gryffindor haya ganado el partido contra Slytherin. Te vi en el juego con Ronald Weasley. Te veías muy linda con esa bufanda puesta ¿lo sabías? Lamento si estoy avergonzándote pero es verdad, Hermione. Es curioso cómo no me fijé en ti _de esa manera_ hasta el año pasado. O quizás durante nuestro cuarto año cuando fuiste al Baile de Navidad con Víktor Krum. Espero que te haya gustado la rosa.

Con amor,

_Anónimo_

**Una carta para el admirador secreto de Hermione Granger**

Querido anónimo,

Hola. Pensé en responderte cuando recibí tu primera carta. Gracias por tus comentarios (aunque, honestamente, no creo que sea tan hermosa como dices) y por la rosa, ésta sí era hermosa, gracias. Sinceramente espero que esto no sea una clase de broma, y siento curiosidad por saber quién eres. La lechuza que me trajo tu carta hace unos minutos, ¿es tuya? Es muy hermosa y muy, muy controlada. Sugiero que nos conozcamos. Me encantaría saber quién eres. Responde pronto.

_Hermione Granger_

**Una carta para Hermione Granger de Draco Malfoy**

Granger,

Me gustaría informarte que Potter no tiene talento natural. Es un suertudo. Después de todo, tiene esa escoba… _La Saeta de Fuego_. Apuesto a que Dumbledore se la regaló en tercer año. Probablemente se preocupó de que su alumno favorito perdiera en el futuro y por eso se la compró. Si _yo_ tuviera una saeta como esa, hubiera atrapado la snitch mucho más rápido que _Cara-rajada. _Así que no andes diciendo por ahí que tu novio tiene talento natural ¿de acuerdo?

Y otra cosa, Granger, dijiste que sospechabas que era yo quien te enviaba esas cartas anónimas a son de broma. Lo escribiste en tu última carta. Déjame decirte, Granger, que yo nunca, nunca haría una cosa semejante. Por la sencilla razón de que la broma sería muy asquerosa. ¿Enviarle notitas de amor a una Gryffindor sangresucia? Debes haber perdido la cabeza, Granger. Ningún Slytherin te enviaría una nota anónima. Y si algún Slytherin te fuera a enviar una nota, sería un _vociferador._ Así que en vez de decirme que use mi cerebro sabiamente, Granger, ¿por qué no lo utilizas _tú_ en casos como este?

_D. Malfoy_

**Una carta para Draco Malfoy de Hermione Granger**

¡Oh, cállate, Malfoy! Simplemente estás celoso, como puedo ver. Harry no ganó de pura suerte. Sí te dije en segundo año que todos los del equipo de Quidditch tenían mucho talento ¿recuerdas? Y el Profesor Dumbledore no le compró esa escoba a Harry. Alguien más lo hizo, por Navidad, aunque en realidad no puedo decirte quién fue porque no había ninguna nota junto a la escoba.

Y sí, _sí_ me doy cuenta de lo tonta que fui al pensar que habías sido tú quien me envió esas cartas anónimas. Digo, probablemente no sabrías lo que la palabra romántico signifique aunque ésta te mordiera en… tú-sabes-dónde. No es que te interese, pero acabo de recibir otra nota del mismo Sr. Anónimo- al mismo tiempo que me enviaste tu carta. Así que no pudo haber sido de ti, ¡gracias al cielo! Imagínate a ti mismo _perdidamente_ enamorado de mí, perdiendo tu identidad y de pronto actuando amable. El pensamiento es muy aterrador. Aterrador, ya te digo. Aterrador como, bueno… aterrador como el pensamiento de Parkinson y tú haciéndolo en algún lugar del castillo.

_Granger_

P.D: ¡Me alegra que te hayan gustado los dibujos, Malfoy! Sí, Seamus te dibujó a ti en lugar de a Harry. Y aquí está uno mío. No es que me guste tanto dibujar como me gusta leer, pero me encanta hacer otras cosas con mi pluma y mi tinta aparte de escribir. Me inspiré en el partido de Quidditch de ayer y en ti.


	6. Chapter 6

**Una carta para Hermione Granger de Draco Malfoy**

Granger,

¿Y así dices que mis dibujos son pobres? ¡Mira los tuyos! Has dibujado alguna especie de animal blanco en una Nimbus 2001, tratando de atrapar la snitch. ¡No se parece en nada a mí! Has dibujado un animal raro que parece un hurón o un… Oh. OH.

Todavía no te olvidas de ese infortunado episodio ¿no es así, sangresucia? Ese profesor idiota… transformándome en un hurón blanco y haciéndome rebotar por todo el Gran Comedor, si fuera él ahora mismo, ¿sabes en qué te convertiría, Granger? Una rata o una araña. Algo a lo que tu gato le gustara _comer_. O algo que asustara a Weasley. Él le tiene miedo a esas criaturas de ocho patas, ¿verdad? ¿Te imaginas si te convierto en una enorme y peluda araña y te pongo en su cabeza?

_Draco Malfoy_

P.D: Me alegra que Snape le haya restado puntos a tu Casa. Oh, Merlín, quizás que Potter haya ganado el partido de Quidditch es una ventaja, después de todo…

**Una carta para Draco Malfoy de Hermione Granger**

Gracias por comentar mis dibujos. Sí, es un hurón montando una Nimbus 2001, intentando atrapar la snitch. Y sí, si la Profesora McGonagall no le hubiera ordenado al falso Profesor Moody de regresarte a tu usual delgado cuerpo, _todavía_ seguirías siendo un hurón blanco, mascota de tu Casa.

Y Malfoy, ¿qué tan necio puedes ser? No puedes simplemente transformarme en un animal, así por así. Y menos en la escuela. Probablemente recibirías una suspensión o algo pero… expulsión, dado que eres un Prefecto. Y Crookshanks es un gato muy listo, si alguna vez llegara a ser transformada en una rata o en algún otro animal, él no me comería como cualquier otro felino lo haría. Mi gato me conoce muy bien, Malfoy, así que ni siquiera imagines que vaya a ser tragada por él. Y bueno, Ron no es muy fanático de las arañas, pero hasta _él _sabría que soy yo… creo.

_H. Granger_

P.D: Snape es un mal perdedor. No le cabe en la cabeza que Harry gane por Gryffindor. Y no es como si quitarle puntos a nuestra Casa hiciera que alguien se volviera más bueno, ¿sabes?

**Una carta para Hermione Granger de Draco Malfoy**

Bueno, bueno, bueno. Parece que la sangresucia no está muy segura de lo que la Comadreja haría si ve a uno de sus mejores amigos transformad en una araña frente a él. Él es el necio, Granger, así que ni se te ocurra pensar por un momento que él se preguntaría si esa horrible araña es uno de sus mejores amigos. Estarías en el más allá antes de que puedas pronunciar "aritmancia", Granger.

_D. Malfoy_

P.D: Te extrañará que pregunte esto pero… ¿has oído de tu admirador secreto otra vez? ¿O ha vuelto a sus cabales y se ha dado cuenta de que le estaba echando el ojo a una sangresucia todo este tiempo?

**Una carta para Hermione Granger del admirador secreto**

Querida Hermione,

Hola otra vez. Déjame decirte que casi me da un infarto cuando vi a tu lechuza entrar en mi dormitorio, portando tu respuesta en su pico. Pero fue un buen casi infarto. Lo siento, Hermione, pero no puedo decirte quién soy en realidad. Al menos no por ahora. Bueno, Halloween se acerca ¿verdad? Espero que te pueda ver en el Banquete. Aparte, aquí te envío un paquete de Cráneos Dulces que compré en Honeydukes (edición de Halloween, solamente). Espero que te gusten.

Amor,

_Anónimo_

P.D: Probablemente averigües quién soy. Eres la bruja más inteligente de nuestro año, después de todo. Sólo desearía que estuvieras en _mi_ Casa, y no en Gryffindor.

**Una carta para Hermione Granger de Harry Potter**

Querida Hermione,

Ya les agradecí a ti y a Ron por la postal, pero quería agradecerte de nuevo. Es muy bonita, y la fotografía es increíble. En realidad te escribo por otra razón; es sobre mí y sobre… _ella._ Cho Chang. Sí sabes que estuvimos saliendo el año pasado, y rompimos el mismo año, ¿cierto? Bueno, ella fue a visitarme al hospital cuando estuve ahí después del incidente en el partido. Creí que estaba visitando a esa chica que de alguna manera reemplazó sus piernas por un par de aletas azules, por accidente, pero fue a verme _a mí_.

Eso no es lo más extraño. Ella empezó a hablarme. Me preguntó cómo estaba y me felicitó por estar nuevamente en el Equipo, por atrapar la snitch y por ganar y todo eso. Fue incómodo. Y de pronto, en medio de nuestra conversación, se inclinó un poco hacia lentamente y tartamudeó "_Harry… yo quería – bueno, he querido decirte que… - oh, en verdad-"_y pronto nos estábamos acercando más y más el uno al otro (bueno, ella estaba haciendo todo eso, yo no me podía mover por el dolor) y parecía que nos estábamos a punto de besar cuando de repente se dio cuenta y salió corriendo. Y sentí esa familiar sensación en mi estómago, como las veces en que Cho se me acercaba y me decía cualquier cosa; esa sensación que solía tener antes de romper con ella, ha vuelto. Todavía no le he dicho a Ron. Encuentro algo delicado pedirte _tu_ consejo pero eres una niña y…

Merlín, qué difícil es hacer esto. Me tiembla la mano mientras escribo. Por favor, respóndeme y hazme un favor y no le digas a nadie ¿sí? ¡Ni siquiera a Ron!

Tu amigo,

_Harry_

P.D: ¿Todavía le escribes a Malfoy? Pregunto porque no has utilizado a Hedwig últimamente. Si es que _todavía_ se están escribiendo, espero que no te esté haciendo daño o algo. Si lo hace, siempre puedes contar con Ron y conmigo para hacerle _algo_ a él. Pero creo que puedes cuidarte tú sola. Después de todo, le diste un puñetazo en tercer año ¿recuerdas? ¡Bien hecho! Y buena suerte con tu admirador secreto, Hermione. Él tiene razón, de seguro averiguas quién es muy pronto. Eres una bruja _muy_ inteligente… una de las más inteligentes de Hogwarts.

**Una carta para Draco Malfoy de Hermione Granger**

Ok, Ron sí intentaría asesinarme si me ve convertida en una araña, pero no es como si tú pudieras transformarme. Te meterías en problemas por eso y es como asesinar a un estudiante.

¡Y sí, he estado recibiendo cartas de mi admirador secreto! Me envió un paquete de Cráneos Dulces. ¿Y a ti qué te importa si me ha escrito o no, Malfoy? Pensé que cosas así no te interesaban.

_H. Granger_

**Una carta para Hermione Granger de Draco Malfoy**

Granger,

¿Te sorprende que te responda tan rápido? Estaba aburrido así que decidí escribirte. De acuerdo, admito que quizás no pueda transformarte en un animal, y tú, siendo la sabelotodo de Hogwarts, que me digas que no puedo matarte es muy intrigante. En realidad, _puedo_ matarte. Estarías muerta. Una sangresucia menos en el mundo. Los Mortífagos de todo el mundo se unirían, esto incluye a mi padre, por supuesto. Y como podrás saber, él sigue en Azkaban (gracias a Potter, claro) y, sorprendentemente, no se ha vuelto loco… todavía. No me preocupo, encontrará la forma de escapar de prisión muy pronto (aunque en parte deseo que no lo haga. Me empieza a gustar que no esté aquí presionándome; aunque madre no está muy contenta de que padre no esté).

Ahora, volviendo a tu muerte imaginaria. Sí, como dije, los Mortífagos reunidos. No, todo el mundo se reuniría. Excepto Weasley y Potter, claro. Probablemente se queden sin alguien a quien copiarle los deberes. Y tu admirador secreto. Y no, Granger, ya te lo he dicho, no soy yo quien te envía esas notas así que deja de sospechar ¿de acuerdo?

_D. Malfoy_

P.D: Por extraño que parezca, ¿podrías, por favor, responder apenas leas esto? Los días son muy aburridos. Gastarles bromas a ti, a Potter y a Weasley ya no es divertido, aunque todavía lo hago sólo para ver la cara de Weasley ponerse del color de su cabello y a ustedes dos tomándolo de los brazos para impedir que embista contra mí.


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota de la autora:** La historia completa será contada a través de cartas y algunas notas de vez en cuando, pero no será como las otras historias donde hay diálogos y descripciones. Ah, y por cierto, en este capítulo, Hermione ha estado actuando extraño para los demás.

* * *

**Una carta para Harry Potter de Hermione Granger**

Querido Harry,

No es un misterio que hayas estado comportándote extraño los días después de que saliste de recuperación. Tu última carta fue inesperada, estoy sorprendida de que Cho no se pusiera a llorar antes de salir corriendo. ¿En verdad estaba a punto de _besarte_, Harry? Creí que ahora salía con ese muchacho de Ravenclaw, Roger Davies o algo así. Me cuidaría de ella si fuera tú, Harry. No te enfades pero, creo que Cho empieza a gustarte de nuevo o peor… la empiezas a amar. Y no te preocupes, no le diré a Ron, aunque él es tu amigo…

En fin, no te preocupes por mí o por Malfoy, Harry. Sólo me está escribiendo y actuando como el gilipollas que es. Aunque admito que es raro que él me escriba y viceversa. Oh, bueno ¡buena suerte, Harry! Te envío esta carta con Neville.

Con amor,

_Hermione_

**Una carta para Draco Malfoy de Hermione Granger**

Malfoy, has estado actuando raro estos últimos días, imaginando mi muerte y todo. ¿Y en verdad no quieres que tu padre salga de prisión? Me sorprende. No, me asusta que en realidad quieras a tu padre en Azkaban.

_H. Granger_

**Una carta para Hermione Granger de Draco Malfoy**

No sé a qué te refieres, Granger, estoy en perfecto estado. Quizás eres _tú_ la que está actuando raro. Además, un Malfoy jamás es raro. Y sí, sí quiero que mi padre se quede en prisión, hasta ahora mi vida es más fácil. Apuesto a que Potter está feliz ¿cierto? Después de haberlo enviado a Azkaban… y hablando del "héroe", ¿qué le pasa? No es que me importe tanto o nada como a todos tus amiguitos de Gryffindor. Estoy _interesado_ en saber qué le sucede. Desde el incidente del partido, ha estado actuando extraño. Ya no habla tanto contigo o con la comadreja ¿verdad? ¿De pronto se dio cuenta de que se estaba mezclando con la clase de gente incorrecta?

_Malfoy_

**Una carta para Draco Malfoy de Hermione Granger**

Malfoy, no pasa nada con Harry. Nada de nada. Se acaba de recuperar del accidente que tú causaste. Déjalo en paz, ¿quieres?

_H. Granger_

**Una carta para Hermione Granger de Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil**

Querida Hermione,

No nos gusta decirte esto pero TE LO DIJIMOS. Tú dijiste que la nota y la rosa eran una broma, pero mira lo que te ha mandado ahora. Una carta _y_ un paquete de Cráneos Dulces. No es tan romántico como esperamos pero sigue siendo romántico. Te sugiero que tomes más atención a nuestros consejos y también que tomes clases de Adivinación otra vez. ¡Te pierdes de muchas cosas!

Tus amigas,

_Lavender & Parvati_

P.D: También te ha dado una pista, NO es de Gryffindor. Lo que claramente descarta a tus amigos Harry y Ron, así como el resto de la Casa. ¿Sí sabes eso, verdad?

**Una carta para Hermione Granger de Draco Malfoy**

¿Qué es lo que te pasa _a ti_, Granger? Casi no escribiste nada en tu carta anterior. ¿No te gusta que hable mal de Potter? Y todo lo que dije – o pregunté – fue qué le pasaba. Déjame decirte que a pesar de que seas buena en los estudios, no eres buena mintiendo. No creo que esté actuando así por el incidente del partido. Es algo más ¿verdad?

_D. Malfoy_

**Una carta para el admirador secreto de Hermione Granger**

Querido Sr. Anónimo,

Lo lamento, pero, ¿te puedo llamar así? Se me ocurrió de repente. Si no te gusta puedo llamarte anónimo y ya. Muchísimas gracias por los Cráneos Dulce, estaban deliciosos aunque no soy fan de comer calaveras azucaradas, así sean sólo golosinas. Y gracias también por la nota. Es una lástima que no puedas decirme quién eres, y un poco extraño también. Bueno, quizás pueda ubicarte en el Banquete de Halloween. Me tengo que ir, quiero terminar los deberes que el Profesor Flitwick nos dio. Sé que se entrega la próxima semana pero no puedo evitarlo, ¡es muy interesante! Tengo que practicar los encantamientos que nos enseñó un día antes, también; todos en Gryffindor se han estado quejando de lo complicados que son cuando en realidad es cuestión de concentración. Los encantamientos son sencillos y… Oh, te estoy aburriendo ¿cierto? Lo siento. En verdad me gustan las clases y creo que son muy interesantes (excepto Adivinación), así que no puedo evitar hablar de ellas. Espero oír de ti muy pronto.

Con amor,

_Hermione_

**Una carta para Hermione Granger de Draco Malfoy**

Te preguntaré una vez más, Granger: ¿qué sucede contigo? Has estado actuando muy rara estos días. Y no respondiste mi última carta, y no es como si te tomara mucho tiempo. Potter y tú, _ambos_ están actuando raro. ¿Y qué fue todo eso en el Banquete de Halloween? Prácticamente nos ignoraste a Pansy y a mí cuando ella te gritó un insulto. Ni siquiera una mirada de desdén. ¿Algo pasó entre tú y Potter, Granger? ¿Algo malo? Me _encantaría_ saber qué es.

_D. Malfoy_

**Una carta para Draco Malfoy de Hermione Granger**

Oh, Malfoy, ¡eres tan imbécil! Pero ya sabes eso, ¿no? Y no, no pasa nada conmigo o con Harry así que deja de asumir estupideces ¿quieres? Y si los ignoré a ti y a Parkinson fue porque creo que la ley del hielo es mucho mejor. Mucho mejor que responder con insultos y armar una gran bronca. Y no es como si _tuviera_ que responderte a las cartas cada vez que me escribes. Tengo _mejores_ cosas que hacer. ¡Y esta lechuza tuya! ¿Me tiene que morder todo el tiempo? Sería mejor que la entrenes para que no muerda a las personas mientras espera a que ésta responda a las cartas. Tengo marcas en mis muñecas gracias a tu estúpida ave. Hedwig es mucho más educada que la tuya; pero claro, el ave es _tuya _así que no puedo esperar a que se comporte ¿o sí?

_Granger_


	8. Chapter 8

**Una nota para Hermione Granger de Harry Potter**

Hermione, búscame en la biblioteca una vez que hayas leído esto. No puedo explicarte ahora. Trae esta nota y no dejes que nadie la vea ¿de acuerdo? Gracias.

_Harry_

**Una carta para Hermione Granger de Draco Malfoy**

Granger, tengo que hacerte saber que mi lechuza es una de las mejores lechuzas en el mundo. Y se comporta muy bien. Probablemente sepa que eres una sangresucia (¡qué ave tan lista!) y probablemente esa es la razón por la cual le gusta morderte. No creo que sea un problema, a diferencia de esa lechuza blanca que tienes. ¿Es tuya o de Potter? Juraría haber visto a Potter caminando con ella alguna vez. Y hablando de Potter, lo vi en la biblioteca hoy… contigo. Hay algo cociéndose entre ustedes dos ¿verdad? Tal vez _él es_ tu admirador secreto, ¿después de todo?

_D. Malfoy_

**Una carta para Draco Malfoy de Hermione Granger**

Malfoy, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no hay nada, y me refiero a NADA, entre Harry y yo? Obviamente, te _rehúsas _a dejar de creer en ese rumor cuando sabes muy bien que no estamos saliendo o algo parecido. Es como esto, no puedes dejar de escribirme. Me parece que _te gusta_ escribirme. Bueno ¿sabes qué? Creo que esta es la última carta que te voy a enviar, ¡en serio! Y lo digo en serio esta vez. EN SERIO. Digo, debí haberlo pensado antes. Si hubiera dejado de responderte, nunca nos hubiéramos estado escribiendo en primer lugar, y me hubieras dejado en paz y hubieras seguido con tu vida. Estoy gastando mi tinta y mi pergamino. Y el tiempo de Hedwig. Sin mencionar el tiempo de tu estúpida lechuza. Ok, esta es la última vez que te escribo.

No te molestes en enviarme otra carta, Malfoy, porque la tiraré a la chimenea y observaré cómo se quema. E intenta una vez más acorralarme en el pasadizo como hiciste hace unos días cuando no pude responderte y recibirás algo más que una bofetada. Y ni te quejes, Malfoy, esto es bueno para ti de alguna manera. Ahora ya no tendrás que preocuparte por escribirme en secreto para que tus compañeros de Slytherin no se enteren; es desconcertante saber que de pronto estás interesado en saber de mí. Bueno, adiós, Malfoy. Una vez que hayas leído esto, échalo al fuego o alimenta a la planta de Crabbe (espero que no le dé una indigestión, ya que la tinta en pergaminos no es buena para las plantas comepapeles).

_Granger_

**Una carta para Hermione Granger de Ron Weasley**

Querida Hermione,

Ok, es raro escribirte, pero es por una buena causa, supongo… No puedo hablar con ustedes dos últimamente, por la simple razón de que los dos siguen evitándome. Mis dos amigos se han convertido en otras personas. Primero fue Harry quien empezó a actuar todo misterioso y luego _tú, _de repente te pusiste al día y empezaste a actuar como él. Intenté hablar con Harry pero me ha asegurado que no pasa nada, e intenté hablar contigo pero te pusiste brava y me dijiste que no estorbara cuando intentas memorizar algo de Transformaciones. En serio, ¿QUÉ SUCEDE CON USTEDES DOS?

No me tomes por idiota ¡porque no lo soy! No siempre, al menos. ¿Soy yo? ¿Hice algo que los molestó? Fue el incidente con la cerveza de mantequilla ¿verdad, Hermione? Caracoles, te dije que lo lamentaba. Sólo fue un poco de diversión, por los calzones de Merlín, y nadie salió herido ¿recuerdas? ¿O tiene algo que ver con Malfoy? ¿Es sobre lo que te hizo cuando te acorraló? Hermione, el imbécil no te ha hecho nada ¿o sí? Si lo hace… me encantaría escribir sobre las cosas que me gustaría hacerle pero no lo aprobarías.

Quería escribirle a Harry (ya que no habla conmigo) pero me pareció un poco raro escribirle una carta a un hombre que comparte mi dormitorio. Así que pensé en ti; vi a Harry escribirte una carta, y tu admirador secreto te escribe cartas y te manda cosas (suertudo), y luego Harry me dijo que _Malfoy_ te escribía… ¿algo sobre Pociones? Como sea, si _Malfoy_ te escribe (dile que le den de mi parte, ¿sí?) supongo que yo también puedo hacerlo, ya que ni siquiera me hablas. Por favor, por favor dime qué sucede, Hermione, no puedo quedarme con esta angustia. Escríbeme, o mejor, háblame ¿sí?

Tu amigo,

_Ron_

**Una carta para Harry Potter de Hermione Granger**

Harry, ¿sí sabes que todo esto se está volviendo extraño? Lo de que intentes ocultar el asunto con Cho y yo ser la única alma en todo el castillo que lo sepa. ¡Pobre Ron! No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto, Harry, pero siento pena por él. Lo estamos dejando de lado y es _nuestro_ amigo. Los amigos no se hacen estas cosas, Harry. Sugiero que intentes decirle tu problema. Sé que no es la persona ideal para pedir consejos sobre relaciones amorosas (aunque no llamaría a lo tuyo una relación amorosa. Diría que Cho está en un estado de confusión), pero ¿a quién le importa? Me siento culpable. Me envió una carta hace algunos minutos y prácticamente está muy afectado. Una vez que leas esto, ve a pedirle disculpas y cuéntale todo. ¡Si no, lo haré yo misma!

Y sobre Cho, Harry, mi consejo es que _no_ vuelvan a estar juntos. Como dije, Cho está confundida. Todavía _llora_ mucho cada vez que Cedric es mencionado en alguna conversación y he escuchado de una niña de Ravenclaw que se pone llorosa cuando tú apareces en dichas conversaciones. Y por si fuera poco, ¿debo recordarte que está saliendo con otro muchacho de su Casa? Mejor déjala en paz. Aun cuando te tomó por sorpresa y te besó en medio de un pasillo desolado ayer en la noche. ¿No me dijiste que de repente rompió en llanto y se fue corriendo una vez que se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho? Ya sabes cómo es ella. Harry, por favor, hazme caso. No es como si Cho fuera la única chica en el mundo ¡hay muchos peces en el mar! Espero que comprendas, Harry, y buena suerte.

Con amor,

_Hermione_

**Una carta para Hermione Granger del admirador secreto**

Queridísima Hermione,

Me alegra saber que te gustaron los Cráneos Dulce. Y no, no me molesta que me llames Sr. Anónimo, de hecho me gusta. ¡En serio! Sin embargo, pronto me dejarás de llamar así. Digo, quizás nos conozcamos pronto. En fin, ¿qué sucedió con Malfoy ayer? Tu amigo Ron me dijo que te encontró siendo acorralada por él. Espero que no te haya hecho daño. Es un capullo ese Malfoy.

Y _no_ me parece que Encantamientos sea aburrido. De hecho, es casi mi materia favorita. Bueno, me gustan casi todas pero soy mejor en Encantamientos. Ya estoy empezando a practicar sobre lo que el profesor nos enseñó. En realidad, mi muñeca me duele de tanto practicar pero ahora se me hace mucho más fácil. Y tengo que concordar en que son un poco complicados pero no veo que eso suponga un problema para ti.

Eres muy buena estudiante así que no creo que tengas problemas con el encantamiento Cambiador. Es una de las cosas que me gustan de ti, es casi como si fueras perfecta o sin ningún defecto. Bueno, nadie es perfecto pero tú eres perfecta para mis ojos. Me estoy volviendo un poco cursi así que mejor termino esta carta aquí; aparte, uno de mis compañeros tiene un problema y quiere que lo ayude. No estoy de buen humor así que mejor lo termino. Cuídate, y espero que Malfoy no te cause ningún problema. Diles hola a Harry y a Ron por mí, y respóndeme pronto.

Con amor,

_Sr. Anónimo_

P.D: Harry y tú son _solo amigos_, ¿no? Por pura curiosidad.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno, chicas, ha llegado el momento de descubrir al admirador secreto de Hermione. Espero que les guste el capítulo y muchas gracias por los reviews y por haberlo agregado a sus favoritos.**

* * *

**Una carta para Hermione Granger de Draco Malfoy**

Querida Granger,

¿Te diste cuenta de que escribí "querida Granger" esta vez? Sí, seguro que sí. ¿Así que no me vas a escribir nunca más? Y estoy seguro de que estabas a punto de lanzar esto al fuego cuando viste que mi lechuza te la entregó. Por supuesto, estás leyendo esto ya que le ordené a mi lechuza que te mordiera los nudillos particularmente fuerte esta vez. Lamento si te causó heridas pero es una señal de que _debes_ leer esto o probablemente te arrepentirás. Aunque, pensándolo bien, no lo lamento para nada.

No me decepciona que vayas a dejar de escribirme. Sólo me interesa recibir tus cartas porque, bueno, es algo así como emocionante. Una emoción secreta. ¿Raro? Sé que lo es, Granger, y no lo voy a volver a explicar. Aparte, me gustaría informarte que ya descubrí qué le sucede a Potter. Resulta que está saliendo a escondidas con esa chica del Equipo de Quidditch. ¿Chang? Sí, ella. Los encontré besándose en un aula vacía. Curioso, creí que habrían roto para entonces. Y luego, claro, _tú_ estás actuando muy raro. Incluso la comadreja lo ha notado. Y de pronto todo encaja a la perfección. Potter estás saliendo a escondidas con esa chica y nadie sabe excepto tú. Apuesto a que él te dijo.

¿Estás sorprendida, sangresucia? ¿O enfadada? Por supuesto que para mañana, la escuela entera sabrá el secreto, y ni Potter ni Chang te perdonarán. En especial Potter. Además, Chang está saliendo con otro ¿no? Es una jugadora. Todos en la escuela saben sobre ellos dos. Me pregunto qué sucederá con Potter…

¿Sí ves a dónde me estoy dirigiendo? Así que a menos que me busques en el baño de chicas vacío del segundo piso después de que leas esto, atente a las consecuencias de sufrir por el resto de tus días. Responde para saber si vas a venir o no.

_Malfoy_

**Una carta para Draco Malfoy de Hermione Granger**

Malfoy,

Eres un insufrible, despiadado y gilipollas. ¿Sabes que me estás chantajeando? Por supuesto que lo sabes, de otra forma, no me hubieras enviado esta estúpida carta que casi hace que mi corazón se pare. Bueno, está bien, te encontraré ahí. Pero lo hago sólo por Harry. Intenta hacerte el listo y te juro, Malfoy, TE JURO, que te golpearé hasta que llegues a China.

_H._

**Una carta para el admirador secreto de Hermione Granger**

Querido Sr. Anónimo,

Harry y yo somos sólo amigos. En verdad me gustaría que todos dejaran de pensar lo contrario. Apenas hace unos días, Malfoy pensó que estábamos saliendo. Por cierto, no eres de Slytherin ¿cierto? Sería demente si lo fueras. Pero no creo que lo seas… ¿lo eres?

De las cartas pasadas que he recibido puedo deducir que:

- No eres de Gryffindor. Y tampoco eres de Slytherin porque Malfoy una vez me dijo que lo único que recibiría de ahí sería un _vociferador._

- Disfrutas de Encantamientos y me dijiste que te gustan todas las materias.

- Y por esa razón, creo que eres un Ravenclaw. Después de todo, los Ravenclaw son conocidos por ser los más listos de todas las Casas de Hogwarts.

Bueno, _creo_ que ya sé quién eres. Claro que Parvati y Lavender me dieron algunos consejos, pero me las arreglé para descubrirlo sin su ayuda. Entonces ¿sí eres de Ravenclaw? Me gustaría saber. Escríbeme pronto ¿vale?

Con amor,

_Hermione Granger_

**Una carta para Hermione Granger del Sr. y la Sra. Granger**

Querida Hermione,

¡Dios mío! No hemos sabido de ti y nos hemos empezado a preocupar. Bueno, tu madre está más preocupada que yo. ¿Cómo va la escuela? Agradable, espero. Sé que te lo hemos dicho docenas de veces pero te extrañamos mucho, cariño. Otoño ya casi termina y Navidad se acerca pronto. No iremos a ningún sitio este año (lo lamentamos) ya que todos tus primos, tus tíos, tus tías y también tus abuelos nos van a visitar. Estoy seguro de que te pondrás contenta, no los has visto en mucho tiempo ¿verdad? ¿Cómo van tus labores de Prefecta? Escríbenos pronto.

Con amor,

_Mamá y papá_

**Una carta para Hermione Granger del admirador secreto**

Queridísima Hermione,

Tal vez no puedo ser el Sr. Anónimo para siempre ¿verdad? No puedo esconderme. Eres demasiado inteligente. Averiguaste que estoy en Ravenclaw apenas dos cartas después de la primera. Bueno, no te voy a hacer dar más vueltas. Esta vez _yo_ sugiero que nos encontremos. Como… una cita. Hay otro viaje a Hogsmeade el próximo sábado. Hermione Granger, ¿te gustaría ir conmigo al pueblo de Hogsmeade el otro sábado? Podemos ir a donde quieras, por mí no hay problema. Si no quieres ir, igual; lo entenderé. Escríbeme tan pronto recibas esto ¿sí?

Con amor,

_Sr. Anónimo_

**Una carta para el admirador secreto de Hermione Granger**

Querido Sr. Anónimo,

Ni siquiera puedes imaginar cuán feliz estoy. _Claro_ que me gustaría salir contigo el otro sábado. Ron y Harry tienen práctica de Quidditch y voy a estar sola. ¿Nos encontramos en el Gran Comedor? Estaba pensando que podríamos ir a Las Tres Escobas y tomar algo. No es tan romántico pero es mucho mejor que ir a Madame Tudipié (lo siento, no soy como las demás chicas; a todas ellas les gustan esas cosas cursis y melosas y a mí me gustan más mis libros). Estoy muy emocionada ¡ya no puedo esperar! ¿Te veo ahí, entonces?

Con amor,

_Hermione Granger_

**Una carta para Hermione Granger de Draco Malfoy**

Granger, has tomado una sabia decisión. Es muy fácil manipularte con esa voluntad por sacrificarte tan típico de Gryffindor. Ahora, como parte de nuestro trato, harás cualquier cosa que te pida y el secreto de Potter estará a salvo conmigo. Claro que ya te lo dejé en claro ¿cierto? Primero, quiero que me ayudes a revisar mis deberes, aquel que Snape nos dio. Y dame esos apuntes que tomaste durante la clase del Profesor Binns; hubiera hecho lo mismo pero la clase de ese zopenco es muy aburrida, así que ¿tú crees que presté atención?

Envíamelos una vez leído esto, y no me hagas rogar por ello, Granger. Todo es culpa de Potter y de Chang ¿sabes? Si tan sólo supieran que esas aulas vacías no son apropiadas para darse besitos, no estarías en esta posición.

_Malfoy_

**Una carta para Draco Malfoy de Hermione Granger**

Malfoy, ya revisé tus deberes y aquí están los apuntes. Honestamente, algún día recibirás tu merecido. Recuerda mis palabras.

_H. Granger_

P.D: Refiriéndome a una de tus cartas, ¿te emocionas por escribirme? En serio, Malfoy, nunca pensé que diría esto pero estoy profundamente impresionada ¡una vez más! Más impresionada que la vez donde encontré tu puñado de dibujos malhechos. ¿Estás seguro que te emociona? No estoy _muy_ segura. Creí que los Slytherin se emocionaban por ver quién hacía llorar a los Hufflepuff primero.

**Una carta para Hermione Granger de Draco Malfoy**

Bueno, bueno, bueno. Con que _él_ es tu admirador secreto. Terry Boot. ¿Ese zoquete? Estoy seguro de que hasta él puede conseguir algo mejor, además creí que era inteligente; pero claro, ustedes dos se parecen más de lo que imaginan. Como cortados con la misma tijera. Y luego está la chica de Ravenclaw haciendo cosas con Potter. ¿Qué sucede con los Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, Granger?

Ah, claro que me emociona escribirte. Nadie en Slytherin lo ha hecho antes. ¿Estás insinuando que me gusta escribirte por alguna otra razón? Sorpréndeme, entonces. Anda, vamos, dime; no creo que me puedas ocasionar otro infarto. Creo que alguien como Terry Boot _admirándote _a ti, ya me ocasiona un infarto.

Y mientras estás ocupada respondiéndome, alimenta a mi lechuza. No ha comido mucho; tuve que enviarle una carta a mi madre y el ave tonta regresó directo aquí, ni siquiera llevó la carta a Malfoy Manor. Está siendo terriblemente engreída así que no le di de comer en el almuerzo. Supongo que está hambrienta ahora y no quiero gastar mi caro alimento de lechuzas en un ave tan desobediente como esta. No te ATREVAS a mandarla a la lechucería.

_D. Malfoy_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola chicas!**

**Gracias por todos sus reviews, me hacen muy feliz! Veo que nadie nunca jamás se esperó que el admirador secreto fuera Terry Boot, bueno, veamos cómo Hermione lleva su relación. Espero que disfruten de este capítulo.**

* * *

**Una carta para Draco Malfoy de Hermione Granger**

Malfoy,

Sí, resultó ser Terry Boot. Es increíble que fuera él quien me enviaba todas esas cartas y todos esos regalos todo este tiempo. Pero, la verdad, no es un _zoquete_ como tú le dices. De hecho, es un perfecto caballero a diferencia de _algunos_ que conozco. La pasamos muy bien ayer.

¿Y la razón por la que te gusta escribirme, Malfoy? Simple. Te gusto, Malfoy. No hay mucho que decir a eso.

_Granger_

P.D: Y no voy a alimentar a tu lechuza, puedes hacerlo tú mismo. No es como si fuera algún elfo doméstico, y además, no les doy de comer a estúpidas lechuzas que sólo saben morderles los nudillos a las personas. Le mordió a Ron hace unos instantes y él estuvo a punto de partirle el cuello si no lo hubiera detenido. Por supuesto que me preguntó de quién era y cuando le dije que era tuya, quiso matarla otra vez.

**Una carta para el Sr. y Sra. Granger de Hermione Granger**

Queridos mamá y papá,

Lamento muchísimo no haberles escrito en tanto tiempo, pero he tenido muchas cosas que hacer. Mis labores como prefecta, mis deberes, en fin, muchas cosas. Todo va bien, por cierto. Nos pidieron a Ron y a mí que patrulláramos los corredores algunas noches a la semana. Atrapamos a varios Slytherin tratando de encerrar a estudiantes de primer año en los armarios de las escobas. Por otro lado, hay algo que tengo que decirles. Desde que empezó la escuela, he recibido regalos y cartas de un admirador secreto. La primera vez me envió una rosa y una nota, luego me envió golosinas que compró en Honeydukes en Hogsmeade (y no, no comí mucho de Cráneos Dulces, no se preocupen; se las di a mis amigos). Bueno, ayer mi admirador secreto se reveló. Fuimos juntos a Hogsmeade a tomar té y la pasamos muy bien. No se preocupen, que él no es de _ese_ tipo: es muy educado y dulce, y estoy segura de que les agradaría. Su nombre es Terry Boot y es de Ravenclaw. Es todo lo que puedo decirles por ahora; además, necesito ayudar a… mi amigo con sus deberes. ¡Escríbanme!

Con amor su hija,

_Hermione Granger_

P.D: Deseo verlos muy pronto para Navidad, ¡no puedo esperar!

**Notas para Hermione Granger de Lavender Brown**

Bueno, el admirador secreto resultó ser Terry Boot. No es que sea un _sueño_ pero tiene carisma y se ve lindo cuando lo miras desde cierto ángulo. – _Lavender_

¿No te he dicho que no me molestes durante clases? Imagínate que me pierda esto y que sea un tema en los exámenes. Y usualmente firmas como Lavender & Parvati. ¿Qué le sucedió? ¿Dónde está?- _Hermione_

Oh, vamos, Hermione, que te pierdas una clase no hace daño. Eres una bruja muy inteligente así que te pondrás al día. Bueno, Parvati no se siente muy bien y tuvo que ir al hospital por el día.- _Lavender_

Ok, gracias, espero que tu amiga se sienta mejor pronto. – _Hermione_

EN FIN, dime… ¿cómo les fue? – _Lavender_

¿Cómo nos fue _qué_? ¿No podemos hablar luego? El Profesor Flitwick nos está viendo. Puede que le reste puntos a nuestra Casa si nos descubre.- _Hermione_

¡Deja de hacerte la difícil, Hermione Granger! Estoy hablando de la cita. Tú y Terry. _¿Cómo les fue?_ ¿Miradas furtivas? ¿Besitos? ¿Chispas de amor entre los dos? Y no te preocupes por el profesor, él no es McGonagall o Snape. Y es muy pequeño. ¿Cómo diantres nos puede ver pasándonos notitas? Parvati y yo lo hacemos _todo_ el tiempo. – _Lavender_

¡No es de tu incumbencia!- _Hermione_

Oh, por favor, al menos dime _algo_. ¿Hubo fuegos artificiales? ¿Y a qué te refieres con "no es de tu incumbencia"? ¿Qué pasó en realidad, Hermione? – _Lavender_

Los únicos fuegos artificiales que existen, salen de mi varita. Estoy tratando de no prenderle fuego a estas notas. Bueno, si en verdad te _mueres_ por saber cómo fue mi cita, pues fue bien. No sé sobre chispas o nada parecido porque nunca he leído una novela de amor en toda mi vida. – _Hermione_

Bueno, no te sientas mal por ser una anti-romántica. Deberías dejar a un lado los libros de hechizos que siempre andas leyendo y leer más novelas de amor, Hermione. Podría prestarte el mío si quieres. Si vas a salir con un muchacho, deberías al menos tener una onza de romanticismo en ti.- _Lavender_

Eh… gracias por la oferta, pero no. Prefiero quedarme con mis libros. ¿Así que van a dejar de fastidiarme ahora, o no?- _Hermione_

No puedo. No he recibido un buen chisme últimamente; así que tienes que decirme más sobre Terry. ¿Cómo es en realidad? ¿Te tomó de la mano durante su cita? Oh, recuerdo mi primera cita. Fue muy romántica.- _Lavender_

En realidad sí, fue algo romántico. Un perfecto caballero. Y nos tomamos de las manos.- _Hermione_

No estás siendo muy explícita. Y ni siquiera me preguntaste con quién fue mi primera cita.- _Lavender_

Oh, de acuerdo, ¿con quién?- _Hermione_

Seamus.- _Lavender_

_¡¿Seamus Finnigan?! _Bueno claro, ustedes fueron al Baile de Navidad juntos en cuarto año pero ¿estaban saliendo? Uhm, estoy sin palabras.- _Hermione_

Sí, sí, Seamus y yo salimos una vez pero no funcionó porque me pareció aburrido salir con alguien de la misma Casa. ¿Y qué tiene de malo, de todas maneras? ¿Te parece extraño?- _Lavender_

Supongo que es extraño porque, tú sabes, es irlandés.- _Hermione_

¿Sólo porque es _irlandés_?- _Lavender_

Sí, es que su acento es algo extraño y… Merlín, no puedo creer que esté hablando de Seamus Finnigan _contigo_ en una hora como esta. Creo que me he perdido algo importante.- _Hermione_

Relájate, Hermione. Perder algunos apuntes no te va a matar, siempre le puedes preguntar a Terry Boot. ¿Es tu novio ahora?- _Lavender_

Oh, muchas gracias, Lavender. Acabas de meternos en problemas. Ahora tenemos 15 puntos menos.- _Hermione_

Hermione, sólo nos quitó 10 puntos.-_ Lavender_

¡Bueno son 15 ahora! _Yo_ estoy restando 5 puntos simplemente porque me estás molestando. Vuelve a enviarme notas durante clases y te quitaré más.- _Hermione_

**Una carta para Hermione Granger de Draco Malfoy**

Granger, por supuesto que no eres un elfo doméstico. Eres mi esclava por el resto del año escolar. Después de todo, es parte de nuestro trato ¿cierto? Si no alimentas a mi ave, "accidentalmente" dejaré escapar lo que sé sobre esos dos tórtolos.

Y cómo te atreves a sugerir que la única razón por la que te escribo es porque me _gustas_. Si me gustases, cosa que no es cierto, estaría bajo alguna maldición y no sería yo mismo. No me gustas, Granger. Te repudio como tú repudias de mí. Ahora, dame ese ensayo de DCAO que nos dejaron.

_Malfoy_

**Una carta para Draco Malfoy de Hermione Granger**

Malfoy ¿por qué no lo admites de una vez? Si me despreciaras, no estarías escribiéndome. Juré que no te iba a escribir nunca más, sin embargo, tenías que ir husmeando y averiguar lo de Harry y Cho y ahora has decidido chantajearme con eso para tener que seguir escribiéndonos, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no me haces dejarte los deberes en algún lugar secreto, en lugar de enviarte lechuzas? Es más conveniente, creo yo.

_Granger_

P.D: Y ya alimenté a tu ave, ¿contento? Y también, no soy tu esclava. No vuelvas a usar esa palabra ¿ok?

**Una carta para Hermione Granger de Draco Malfoy**

Granger, usa el cerebro. Potter y Weasley sospecharían si de pronto empiezas a desaparecer para que puedas entregarme los deberes en algún lugar secreto. Y deja de sugerir que me gustas. Es como una maldición cuando lo dices. Ahora, ¿dónde está el ensayo?

_D. Malfoy_

**Una carta para Draco Malfoy de Hermione Granger**

Como digas, Malfoy.

Y bueno, no quisiera seguir gastando mi pergamino en ti, así que podemos seguir discutiendo sobre esto más tarde. Filch nos ha designado para que ambos patrullemos el castillo en la noche. No es que me haga feliz; preferiría pasar mi tiempo en la Sala Común revisando las materias en lugar de pasarla con un estúpido hurón desnutrido. Te envío el ensayo adjunto. ¿Sí sabes que esto no puede durar tanto tiempo, verdad? Tarde o temprano, Harry decidirá hacerlo público.

_Granger_


	11. Chapter 11

**Una carta para Hermione Granger de Draco Malfoy**

Granger,

Es imposible que me gustes. Sólo disfruto recibir tus cartas porque eres… _tú_. ¿Lo captas, Granger? Déjame simplificarlo: Eres una Gryffindor sabelotodo y predecible, y por eso, es interesante saber de ti. ¡Imagínate un Slytherin saliendo con una Gryffindor de clase baja! Al menos _yo no_ podría, y estoy seguro de que si lo hiciera, me dolería la cabeza. _Soy_ un Slytherin guapo y sangrepura. Imposible que _yo_ salga con una Gryffindor sangresucia como tú. ¿Ahora sí entiendes, Granger? _No_ me gustas, así que ya puedes dejar de asumir cosas como esas. Te _desprecio_. Me _repudias. _Simplemente _te odio._ Bueno, odio más a Potter y a Weasley que a ti, pero igual te odio. ¿Comprendes, Granger?

_Malfoy_

**Una carta para Draco Malfoy de Hermione Granger**

¡Ok, Malfoy! Cree lo que quieras. No es _mi_ asunto detenerte, después de todo. Niégalo todo lo que quieras, pero tengo que recalcar que no soy tan predecible como tú dices que soy. Haces mal en subestimarme, Malfoy; y en serio, ¿tenías que enviarme una carta sólo para decirme que no te gusto? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste en clase esta mañana? ¿O tenías miedo de que hablar conmigo un segundo podría estropear tu imagen? Cualesquiera que sean las razones, Malfoy, _eres_ un Slytherin cobarde y corazóndepiedra.

_Granger_

P.D: ¿Y te atreves a decir que eres _guapo_? Es muy obvio que luces como un mustélido. O mejor aún, un hurón.

**Una carta para Hermione Granger de Terry Boot**

Querida Hermione,

Disculpa si no te he escrito en mucho tiempo, ni te imagina la cantidad de deberes que nos han echado encima. No es que me queje ni nada, pero me ha tomado bastante tiempo. Por otro lado, no pareces estar muy bien estos días, Hermione; lo he notado en clases o cuando te veo en el Gran Comedor. Luces muy cansada, ¿todo bien?

Y ya se acerca Navidad; ¿vas a regresar a casa o a quedarte con Harry? He oído que sus tíos y su primo lo deprecian. Es un poco ridículo que lo odien por no ser un muggle, digo, no es su culpa ¿verdad?

Ese sábado en Hogsmeade fue el mejor día de mi vida; estaba tan nervioso cuando llegaste, pero la forma en que hiciste desaparecer mi ansiedad es remarcable. Eres una chica especial, ¿lo sabes? Bueno, ahora me voy a hacer los deberes. ¡Espero oír de ti pronto!

Con amor,

_Terry_

P.D: Una cosa más, Hermione: ¿te encontrarías conmigo fuera de la clase del Profesor Flitwick, antes del almuerzo? Quisiera darte algo. Quería enviártelo con esta carta pero no sé qué puede hacer tu lechuza con ello. Gracias.

**Una carta para Hermione Granger de Draco Malfoy**

Granger, puedo ser un _corazóndepiedra_ pero no soy un cobarde. Un Malfoy jamás es cobarde; jamás se da a la fuga en señal de peligro. Y no tengo miedo de arruinar mi imagen por hablar contigo; simplemente no quiero gérmenes de sangresucia en mi túnica, es todo. Después de todo, actualmente se dice que los Sangresucia andan propagando cualquier clase de enfermedades. Es por eso que cada vez que recibo tus cartas o los deberes, uso mi varita para asegurarme de que no haya ningún virus.

Y en serio, tú y tu novio sangresucia deberían dejar de mostrar señales de afecto en público, especialmente cuando nosotros Slytherin estamos cerca. Imagina nuestro horror y disgusto cuando los vimos entrar juntos al comedor, tomados de las manos y enviándose miraditas tímidas. Asqueroso. Perdí mi apetito después de eso, gracias a ti, Granger.

_Malfoy_

P.D: ¿Y qué había en esa caja que cargabas? Cuando entraste al Gran Comedor con tu novio, me refiero.

P.D 2: Y creo que estás ciega, Granger. _Soy _guapo. Mucho más guapo que _Cara-rajada_ y Comadreja. Y no me parezco en nada a un mustélido, mucho menos a un hurón.

**Una carta para Draco Malfoy de Hermione Granger**

Malfoy, una vez más, no has fallado en impresionarme. Si los nacidos de muggle trajeran alguna clase de enfermedad contagiosa, como ustedes los sangrepura dicen, hubiéramos sido desterrados del mundo mágico. Y hubiera aparecido en _El Profeta_ y hubiera noticias en todos lados. Usa el cerebro un poco para la próxima ¿sí, Malfoy? No lo uses nada más para vagos complots o comentarios crueles.

Y Malfoy, no te voy a enviar esas notas que pides. Y no, no tengo miedo si le dices a todo el colegio sobre Harry y Cho. Di algo acerca de ellos y yo le diré a todo el mundo tu pequeño secreto.

_Granger_

P.D: ¿Y quieres saber qué había en la caja? No que me encante decirte pero si tienes curiosidad, eran brownies, Malfoy. La mamá de Terry Boot los horneó y se los envió, pero decidió darme la mitad a mí. Muy dulce de su parte ¿no crees? Me pidió que nos encontráramos antes del almuerzo y me los dio. Claro, si hubieras sido tú, me hubieras enviado una caja de pendientes para presumir tu dinero.

P.D 2: Escribiste en tu carta anterior: _Un Malfoy jamás es cobarde, jamás se da a la fuga en señal de peligro._ ¿Jamás se da a la fuga en señal de peligro? ¡Has huido muchísimas veces cuando algo malo pasa, idiota!

**Una carta para Hermione Granger de Harry Potter**

Hermione, las cosas se han vuelto muy extrañas. Probablemente te enfadarás o te disgustará saber que te diga esto pero… Cho y yo nos besamos. No sé cómo pasó. Nos encontramos en un corredor vacío una noche después de la cena y de pronto sucedió. Todo está tan borroso. Es eso o quizás necesito que me arreglen las gafas otra vez. Y Ron está molesto conmigo, apenas me habla. No lo culpo, no le he sido honesto después de todo. Supongo que ahora tú también estás molesta conmigo. Y otra cosa: mi cicatriz está doliendo otra vez. Voldemort trama algo. Lo sé. No sé si va a ser otra trampa como en el quinto año… en verdad quería hablarte pero Ginny dijo que habías ido a ver a Terry Boot. Creo que es un tipo muy decente. Te trató bien ese sábado ¿verdad? En fin, me gustaría decir que lo lamento. Lamento si te he causado alguna clase de problema, Hermione.

_Tu amigo,_

_Harry_


	12. Chapter 12

**A ver, chicas, ya casi llegamos al final de lo que la autora ha escrito y me estoy sintiendo nerviosa porque no sé cómo continuarlo! Por favor, sus ideas me van a ayudar muchísimo, ilumínenme! Espero que les guste el episodio y todos sus reviews me hacen FELIZ, sigan comentando! **

* * *

**Una carta para Hermione Granger de Draco Malfoy**

Granger, ¿a qué te refieres con "pequeño secreto"? No tengo secretos, ni nada humillante. Y sí, planeo decirle a todo Hogwarts del amorío de los buscadores de Quidditch.

_Malfoy_

P.D: Y olvidé mencionar algo, Granger: Como parte de nuestras labores de prefectos, tú y yo fuimos asignados por McGonagall a una "patrulla nocturna" mañana, poco después de las diez cuando todos supuestamente ya están en sus Salas Comunes. Tuve que decirte porque el viejo murciélago me pidió que te informara. Y ella es la jefa de TU Casa, ¿no es así? Bueno, llega a tiempo o empezaré sin ti.

**Una carta para Draco Malfoy de Hermione Granger**

Malfoy,

Mantén el hocico cerrado y no digas nada de Harry y Cho, dejarás de obligarme a hacer tus deberes y yo mantendré mi boca cerrada acerca de esa fotografía en la que estás besuqueándote con Millicent Bulstrode. Por supuesto, lo que hacías tocando a esa chica ogro cae más bajo que cualquier cosa, Malfoy. Al menos es lo que pensé al principio hasta que me di cuenta de que esa fotografía fue tomada en Cabeza de Puerco y supuse que estabas bajo la fuerte influencia del whisky de fuego. ¡Brillante! Tienes 16, menor de edad, y estás tomando whisky de fuego y besando a Millicent sin reparos. La próxima vez, piensa un poco antes de intentar chantajear a un Gryffindor.

_Granger_

**Una carta para Ron Weasley de Hermione Granger **

Ron, he terminado de revisar tu tarea de Astronomía como me pediste, no, _suplicaste_. Aunque debo decir que has mejorado un poco, supongo que has estado estudiando más como te aconsejé ¿verdad? ¡Bien por ti, Ron! Al momento en que leas esta carta que dejé encima de tu tarea, habré terminado de desayunar y estaré en la biblioteca. Ahora, de lo siguiente que quería hablarte pero no tenía tiempo es acerca de Harry. Ron, sé que sigues molesto con él pero _por favor_ escúchame. He tratado de hablarte de él todo este tiempo pero no me escuchas o cambias de tema. ¡Pues te lo diré por aquí!

Fue difícil para él decirme lo que tenía con Cho. Merlín, _me escribió una carta en lugar de decírmelo._ Y ahora tiene otro problema; su cicatriz vuelve a doler. O tú-ya-sabes-quién está volviéndose fuerte como Harry nos ha dicho antes, o está cerca. Y la cicatriz le ha dolido más de una vez al día, todos los días. De algún modo eso significa problemas, Ron, ¡lo sé! Trata de arreglar las cosas con Harry. Estoy segura de que te extraña y casi segura de que tú lo extrañas también. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que jugaron al Quidditch juntos?

Con amor,

_Hermione_

**Una carta para Hermione Granger de Draco Malfoy**

Granger,

Enséñale esa foto a alguien y te juro – _te juro – _que las pagarás. ¡Y no estaba besuqueando a Bulstrode! _Ella_ me besuqueó _a mí. _Fue ella la que estaba ebria y algo ida que pensó que yo era Goyle y presionó sus labios contra los míos. Y bueno, sí estaba bebiendo whisky de fuego pero ¿a ti que te importa si bebo, Granger? Merlín, Weasley hizo el ridículo esa noche cuando tomó muchas cervezas de mantequilla.

Suceden muchas cosas en Hogwarts. Sólo tienes que abrir tus ojos para verlo.

_Malfoy_

**Una carta para Draco Malfoy de Hermione Granger**

Como tú digas, Malfoy, pero te estaré vigilando, recuérdalo. Por supuesto, ayuda mucho que el Profesor Snape nos haya juntado en Pociones y que la Profesora McGonagall haya dicho que dado a nuestro buen trabajo patrullando, nos haya juntado otra vez para hacer más rondas. Es raro que ella nos haga salir juntos, ya que sabe lo muy gilipollas que eres cerca a los Gryffindor. ¿Qué opinas?

_Granger_

**Una carta para Terry Boot de Hermione Granger**

Querido Terry,

En verdad lamento mucho no poder haberme encontrado contigo o incluso escribirte. El Profesor Snape está siendo muy vil como de costumbre; nos ha juntado a Draco Malfoy y a mí en Pociones. Sí, el idiota arrogante al que todos los elfos domésticos del mundo mágico detestan (no estoy muy segura de que sea cierto, ya que sólo lo he oído de un elfo doméstico que solía trabajar para ellos). Él tampoco está complacido (me refiero a Malfoy). Y lo peor de todo es que la Profesora McGonagall también nos ha juntado para patrullar los pasillos durante la noche. Es una pesadilla, ¡no soporto a ese Slytherin! Oh, tengo que irme, se está haciendo tarde y no he terminado de repasar Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Hagrid nos ha dado la pista de que nos estará mostrando una especie rara mañana. Mantente en contacto y nos vemos mañana en Encantamientos. Buenas noches.

_Hermione_

**Notitas entre Hermione Granger, Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil**

¿En verdad te hizo eso, Hermione? – _L.B, P.P_

¿Quién me hizo qué? Y pensé que les había dicho que ya no me pasaran notas por el resto del año escolar. Les he dicho que les restaré puntos de nuestra Casa. – _Hermione_

¡No puedes restarnos puntos! Sólo los profesores pueden, y, de todas maneras, estamos en El Gran Comedor, no en un salón de clases por santo Merlín.- _L.B, P.P_

¿Pero no notaron que estoy intentando leer un libro?- _Hermione_

Sí, sí, tienes un montón de tiempo para esas cosas, Hermione. Queremos saber de Terry Boot.- _L.B, P.P_

Oh. Eso. Lo siento, Lavender y Parvati, pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora mismo.- _Hermione_

¡No te desharás tan fácilmente de nosotras, Hermione Granger!- _L.B, P.P_

No hablaré de eso ¿de acuerdo?- _Hermione_

Al menos respóndenos. Hannah Abbot dijo que ayer vio a Terry besándote cerca al lago. O al menos lo intentó hasta que tú de pronto volteaste el rostro para el otro lado. ¿Es cierto?- _L.B, P.P_

¡Sí, de acuerdo! Intentó besarme y lo evité.- _Hermione_

PERO ¡¿POR QUÉ?!- _L.B, P.P_

No lo sé. Dijo 'te amo' y luego se inclinó para besarme y yo… bueno, no sé qué sucedió pero definitivamente no quería besarlo.- _Hermione_

¡¿TE DIJO 'TE AMO' Y NI SIQUIERA LO BESASTE?!- _L.B, P.P_

Sí. Ahora ¿podrían por favor dejarme ir?- _Hermione_

¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Estás loca o algo? Ese niño está dispuesto a comprometerse contigo.- _L.B, P.P_

La verdad tengo 16 años, no estoy lista para esto.- _Hermione_

Parece que alguien le tiene miedo al compromiso.- _L.B, P.P_

No es verdad. Y me tengo que ir. Nos vemos en clases más tarde.- _Hermione_


	13. Chapter 13

**Queridas lectores, lamento no poder responder a sus reviews y tampoco actualizar más seguido, me han cambiado de puesto laboral y ahora estoy más ocupada que nunca! Ya no estoy sentada en el ordenador todo el día, ahora tengo muchas más cosas que hacer, así que les aviso que me tardaré en actualizar, probablemente los domingos siempre que pueda escribir y no me vaya a relajar a la playa =P! Espero que les guste el chap y sigan enviándome sus comentarios e ideas, que ME HACEN FELIZ! Prometo responderles a todas. Gracias! **

* * *

**Una carta para Hermione Granger de Draco Malfoy**

Granger, ¿es cierto que no dejaste que Boot te besara? ¿Qué sucede, Granger? ¿Tienes miedo de que bese horrible? ¿O que le puedas dejar tu virus? La última vez que vi a tu novio, lucía muy molesto. Me pregunto, si vas a ser así, ¿cómo van a tener hijos cuando ustedes se casen? No es que me importe, por supuesto, pero es curioso.

_Malfoy_

**Una carta para Draco Malfoy de Hermione Granger**

No puedo entender por qué tienes que ser tan metete. Es _mi_ vida amorosa y es personal. Y no tenía miedo de besar a Terry. Yo sólo… no sentía ganas de besarlo, es todo. ¿Y a qué te refieres cuando dices que nos vamos a casar? De alguna manera, no me veo casada a alguien como Terry. Tengo que terminar esto aquí para poder terminar mi ensayo para la clase de Snape. Tú sabes, en el que LOS DOS TENEMOS QUE TRABAJAR JUNTOS.

_H.G_

**Una carta para Hermione Granger de Terry Boot**

Querida Hermione,

Lamento mucho lo que hice ayer. Quizás me apresuré, pero en verdad lo dije en serio cuando dije que te amaba. En verdad te amo. Sé que es muy pronto para decir estas cosas pero no puedo evitarlo. Espero no haberte incomodado, lo lamento mucho, Hermione Granger.

Con amor,

_Terry_

**Una carta para Hermione Granger de Ron Weasley y Harry Potter**

Hermione, nos has estado enviando cartas cuando quieres evadirnos o cuando no queremos hablar de ciertas cosas contigo en particular, así que ahora es nuestro turno de escribirte. Aunque es muy extraño escribirte una carta (Ron cree que a todos nos ha picado el terrible bicho escribe-cartas).

Espero que te alegre saber que Ron y yo volvemos a ser compas otra vez, y debo decir que es gracias a ti. Pero ¿por qué no nos dijiste lo que sucedió con Terry? Somos tus amigos y tenemos el derecho a saberlo. Lo acorralamos hoy en clases y nos juró que no te había forzado a nada; sólo dijo que intentó besarte y luego se retiró (lucía muy decepcionado). Pero la verdad estaba aterrado cuando le fuimos a preguntar. Dijo que te envió una carta antes de entrar a clases, ¿la has recibido? También dijo que se sentía muy mal, aunque Ron no le cree.

No puedes evitarnos por siempre, Hermione. Tarde o temprano, tendrás que hablar con nosotros. No tienes que contarnos sobre Terry, nos puedes hablar de cualquier otra cosa. Ah, también, Malfoy parece muy satisfecho en atormentarte por lo que pasó, ¡no me digas que todavía sigues escribiéndote con ese patán! Le has estado enviando cartas por meses y ya es casi Navidad; me sorprende mucho que ustedes dos hayan estado escribiéndose en lugar de enviarse maldiciones en sobres o algo así. Nos vemos en Pociones más tarde, y no dejes que ni Malfoy ni nadie te haga sentir mal.

Con amor,

_Harry y Ron_

P.D: ¿Has notado que el profesor de DCAO tiene una extraña obsesión por las plumas de azúcar?

**Notitas entre Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy**

Granger ¿estás llorando?- _Malfoy_

¡Púdrete, Malfoy! Deberías estar investigando sobre los usos de la flama del Fénix y sus efectos en la elaboración de pociones, no enviándome notas.- _Granger_

_Estás_ llorando, entonces. Oh Merlín, no me digas que es por lo que Snape te dijo.- _Malfoy_

Primero Lavender y Parvati, ahora tú. ¿Es que nadie me puede dejar en paz? Honestamente, Malfoy, no pienso responderte nada. Y deberíamos seguir investigando; Madame Pince nos está viendo con mala cara.- _Granger_

Deja que el viejo buitre nos mire. La verdad, Granger, deberías dejar de llorar. No lo voy a soportar. En primer lugar, me estás haciendo sentir incómodo, y en segundo lugar, tus sucias lágrimas están manchando ese pedazo de pergamino. Es muy caro, importado desde la misma Rumania.- _Malfoy_

¡Oh, qué bien Malfoy! Genial forma de confortarme. Sigue presumiendo de lo caro que es tu pergamino. ¡Venga!- _Granger_

Por muy extraño que parezca, tu llanto no me está haciendo del todo feliz como la vez en que accidentalmente te eché una maldición.- _Malfoy_

¿En serio?- _Granger_

Sí, ahora por amor a Merlín, deja de lloriquear. Madame Pince parece a punto de corrernos. ¡Y toma esto!- _Malfoy_

¿Un pañuelo de bolsillo? ¿Siempre llevas un pañuelo contigo? ¿No tienes miedo a que lo 'ensucie'?- _Granger_

Mientras sirva para que dejes de lloriquear. Snape dice algo horrible sobre ese genio Ravenclaw y tú, y te pones a llorar. Pero qué Gryffindor eres, Granger.- _Malfoy_

No es solamente Snape, ¿ok? Prácticamente todos en la escuela están hablando de eso y hay rumores que circulan sobre él y yo, y cada uno de ellos es más inverosímil que el anterior. La gente me mira mal y anda diciendo cosas horribles de mí. ¡No es mi culpa que no quisiera besar a Terry!- _Granger_

Tienes razón. Toda la culpa es de tu novio que yo esté atascado aquí tratando de consolarte. ¿Por qué no lo besaste, de todas formas?- _Malfoy_

Eso, Malfoy, ¡no es tu asunto!- _Granger_

¿Es porque no correspondes sus sentimientos?-_ Malfoy_

No es eso…- _Granger_

Mientes, Granger. Lo puedo ver en tu rostro. No lo amas.- _Malfoy_

No veo por qué debas estar tan feliz por eso.-_ Granger_

No estoy feliz.- _Malfoy_

Lo estás. Prácticamente estás radiante cuando _piensas_ en que no estoy enamorada de Terry.- _Granger_

No lo estoy. Y no estás enamorada de Boot. Deja de negarlo o probablemente te lastime más.- _Malfoy_

Te equivocas. Estás muy, muy –

**Una carta para Terry Boot de Hermione Granger**

Querido Terry,

Te disculpo por el incidente. En realidad, lo lamento yo. Sé que probablemente te decepcionaste porque no te dejé besarme, pero es algo complicado. Espero que entiendas que no estoy lista para hacer esas cosas ahora. Lo lamento mucho. Bueno, tengo que terminar unos deberes. Es un trabajo para Pociones y eso significa que tengo que trabajar con Draco Malfoy. Y no podemos hacerlo en la biblioteca porque Madame Pince nos echó del lugar (no te gustaría saber el porqué). Te veo después, y me encanta-

**Una carta para el Sr. y la Sra. Granger de Hermione Granger**

Queridos mamá y papá,

Lamento no haberles escrito en tanto tiempo, aunque tampoco he sabido nada de ustedes. Espero que ambos estén bien. Yo estoy bien aquí. No podría estar más contenta. ¡De acuerdo es mentira! NO estoy bien. Me siento muy desganada últimamente. Tener un novio no es nada divertido; Terry no me hizo nada. Bueno, intentó besarme pero yo me alejé, y luego me dijo que me amaba y me escribió que en verdad lo decía en serio. La cosa es, no creo que yo lo ame. No cuando cierto compañero me hizo dar cuenta de que no lo amaba. Y creo que ese compañero tiene razón, aunque tal vez nunca lo admita ante él. Intento pensar en el rostro de Terry pero por alguna razón no se siente correcto, en realidad siento que está mal. No creo amarlo en lo absoluto. Todo es muy raro para mí. Me siento desahuciada y me gustaría contar con mis amigos pero no puedo. Harry tiene muchos problemas por resolver y Ron, bueno, Ron no es la mejor persona para darme algún consejo. Oh, esperen. _Hay_ alguien con quien puedo contar. Cuídense mucho y los veo en Navidad.

Besos y abrazos,

_Hermione_


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola chicas!**

**Este es el último capítulo que la autora creó, lo que siga después de éste será por cuenta mía (ay que alguien me ampare). Gracias por los reviews y por las ideas, todas me encantan! Planeo utilizarlas ya que me sirven de inspiración en continuar, así que más, más ideas!**

* * *

**Una carta para Hermione Granger de Draco Malfoy**

Granger,

Estoy seguro de que ya has dejado de llorar. Han pasado horas desde que estuvimos en la biblioteca y que el viejo buitre, más conocido como Madame Pince, nos botó a patadas. Bueno, me gustaría decirte, Granger, que todavía tienes mi pañuelo de bolsillo. Sí, el precioso pañuelo de seda verde que tiene las iniciales D.M bordadas en una esquina. Encuéntrame en la esquina de afuera del Gran Comedor por la mañana, antes de que te unas al Rey Comadreja y San Potter para desayunar. Oh, y me gustaría recordarte una vez más: No niegues el _muy-dado-por-hecho_ que amas a ese idiota de Ravenclaw, Granger, porque en realidad no lo amas. En fin, tú y Terry no hacen buena pareja, si me lo preguntas. Los buenitos y los sabelotodos no se ven bien juntos.

_M_

P.D: Diles a Comadreja y Potty que se rompan las piernas hoy en el partido de Quidditch ¿sí? Por mí. Y lo digo literalmente.

**Una carta para Draco Malfoy de Hermione Granger**

Malfoy, me gustaría agradecerte. Gracias por consolarme en la biblioteca. Pero conociéndote, después de casi 4 meses enviándote lechuzas, sólo me queda esperar a que niegues esto. También me gustaría decir que lo lamento. Lamento haberme comportado como un bebé y lamento haber tomado tu pañuelo (aunque el hecho de que lleves contigo un pañuelo de seda verde en los interiores de tu túnica la verdad me sorprende). Y no necesitas recordarme que no amo a Terry. Tienes razón, Malfoy, no lo amo en lo absoluto. Tal vez lo quiero como un amigo, como Ron y Harry (y por favor ¿les puedes llamar por sus verdaderos nombres por una vez en tu vida?).

_Granger_

P.D: He atado el pañuelo a la pata de Hedwig y prometo que no lo va a dañar ni nada.

P.D 2: Oh, otra cosa. He hablado con Luna Lovegood acerca de mi problema… acerca de Terry (y sí, ya sé que no lo amo así que deja de restregarlo en mi cara). Bueno, aunque pienso que es rara, de algún modo es de gran ayuda en esos casos. Dijo que el amor opera de forma misteriosa y que no necesito amar a Terry de esa forma si en verdad no quiero, y que de alguna manera ella piensa que la idea de que tú y yo estemos juntos es 'linda' (No sé por qué dijo eso, la verdad). Lo encuentro todo muy entretenido. Imagínate a ti, Malfoy, ¡saliendo conmigo!

**Una postal para Harry Potter de Hermione y Ron**

Querido Harry,

Espero que leas esta carta apenas te despiertes. Es la segunda vez que has tenido un accidente a causa del Quidditch. Merlín, la última vez estuviste en el hospital fue por culpa de Malfoy, pero ahora es por culpa de otro Slytherin quien lanzó la Marca Tenebrosa en medio del partido, justo cuando estabas a punto de atrapar la snitch. En caso de que quieras saber qué pasó, hubo un caos después de que la Marca fuera lanzada. Alguien te golpeó con una escoba y te caíste al suelo. Por suerte, Dumbledore logró enlentecer tu caída cuando llegaste, justo como hizo en el tercer año. Creí que-

Hey, Harry, es Ron. Hermione no podía seguir escribiendo porque empezó a llorar y casi malogra la postal. En fin, en verdad pensamos que estabas muerto, Harry. Quienquiera haya lanzado la Marca Tenebrosa va a recibir su buen merecido de parte de Dumbledore. Está furioso. Ese imbécil va a recibir su merecido y va a ser expulsado de Hogwarts. Espero que sea Malfoy. Me gustaría ver esa mueca borrada de su rostro de rata una vez más ¿a ti no? En fin, nadie está muerto pero todos sabemos ahora que tenemos algunos Mortífagos en la escuela. ¡Demonios! ¿Te imaginas, Harry? ¡Mortífagos! ¡En Hogwarts! Snape no está nada satisfecho; todo el mundo sospecha de los Slytherin. Y como sabrás, Harry, hay trolls de seguridad haciendo guardia en la entrada del Hospital, en caso de que alguien trate de lastimarte. Madame Pomfrey tampoco está contenta. Merlín, yo tampoco lo estaría si un par de trolls estuvieran en la puerta de mi dormitorio. Bueno, Hermione y yo tenemos que ayudar a los profesores y a Hagrid a decorar el Gran Comedor por Navidad. Cuídate y espero que te recuperes pronto. Hermione espera lo mismo. Adiós.

Con amor,

_Hermione y Ron_

**Una carta para Hermione Granger de Terry Boot**

Querida Hermione,

Espero que te vaya bien. No te he visto mucho desde… bueno, sí lo sabes ¿verdad? Lamento mucho eso, Hermione, en verdad. Apuesto a que estás harta de que me esté disculpando por eso. Cambiaré de tema, entonces. ¿Cómo está tu amigo Harry? Vi lo que pasó en el partido; fue horrible… claro, todo el mundo sospecha de los Slytherin. Estoy pensando que puede haber sido Draco Malfoy. Él odia a Harry ¿cierto? En fin, cuídate mucho, Hermione. Lo digo en serio ya que los tiempos se están volviendo oscuros aquí en Hogwarts. No tanto como el año pasado, pero igual.

Con amor,

_Terry_

**Una carta para Terry Boot de Hermione Granger**

Querido Terry,

Tampoco he sabido de ti. Estoy bien y espero que tú también lo estés, aunque todavía no puedo olvidar lo que pasó hoy. O alguien intentó lastimar a Harry, o sólo lo hicieron por diversión. De cualquier manera, esa persona casi logra matar a mi mejor amigo. Todos en la Sala Común de Gryffindor están hablando de eso. Y sí, todos sospechan de Slytherin. Sin embargo, raramente no sospecho de Malfoy, aunque todos creen que es capaz de lanzar la Marca Tenebrosa. Yo no. Tengo que seguir estudiando, aunque tal vez se me haga imposible ya que hay mucho ruido aquí. Me gustaría poder _silenciarlos _al menos por unas horas. En fin, tengo _mucho _que estudiar a pesar de que los Finales empiecen después de Pascuas y sólo está empezando Diciembre.

Tu amiga,

_Hermione_

P.D: Por favor encuéntrame en la biblioteca antes de la cena. Tenemos que hablar. No puedo escribirlo, Terry, me parece mejor hablarlo en persona. ¡Gracias!

**Una carta para Hermione Granger de Draco Malfoy**

Granger,

Dos cosas que me gustaría decir. La primera, no soy el que lanzó la Marca Tenebrosa en el partido de Quidditch. Estoy seguro de que sospechas de mí junto con todos tus amigos del leal Gryffindor, Rey Comadreja incluido. Por mucho que me guste atormentar al Niño-que-vivió (para-ser-una-tremenda-molestia-en-mi-vida) no sería tan estúpido como para realizar una maldición en frente de todo Hogwarts y con Dumbledore de testigo. Y, no soy el único Slytherin que está siendo acusado de hacerlo. Todos sospechan de todos y cada uno de nosotros. Tengo que decir que yo sospecho de Millicent. Bueno, no en realidad pero _desearía_ que fuera esa troll quien lo haya hecho. Después de todo, tiene el cerebro del tamaño de una Grajea de Todos los Sabores (uno más pequeño quizás) y odia a Harry Popotas. Además, huele mal, es agresiva y tiene una extraña obsesión con los gatos. Y conmigo. No es que encuentre su obsesión conmigo extraña, después de todo, soy irresistible. Mi punto es que soy inocente. Léelo otra vez, Granger. Yo, Draco Malfoy, soy inocente.

La otra cosa que me gustaría decirte es qué rayos pasa contigo para que decidas ir con Lunática Lovegood por consejos de amor. No es que quisiera interferir – en realidad, sí, - pero, ¿no podrías haber escogido a otra persona para aconsejarte aparte de Lovegood? Y creí que _yo_ te había aconsejado bien la otra vez. Tú, Granger, eres _rara._ También lo es Lovegood quien piensa que la idea de tú y yo juntos es algo… linda. No, espera; pienso que es linda. Me imagino a los dos juntos… como si estuviéramos en una fotografía, riéndonos y abrazándonos… hasta que susurro algo a tu oído y tú me das un porrazo en la cabeza y luego desapareces. Oh, sí, muy _lindo._

Ahora que ya he dicho esas dos cosas, supongo que me iré a la biblioteca. Oh, no luzcas tan sorprendida, Granger (estoy seguro de que lo estás si estás leyendo esta parte ahora mismo) pero necesito investigar para ese trabajo que Snape nos dijo que hiciéramos. Podría pedirte que lo hagas pero ya imagino lo que dirías: _"No voy a hacer todo el trabajo yo sola, Malfoy. Usa tu _propio_ cerebro en lugar del mío… ¡en serio!"_

_Malfoy_

P.D: Oh, y muchas gracias por devolverme el pañuelo. Y estoy sorprendido, Granger. Creo que es la primera vez que me has dicho que lo lamentas. ¿Y admitir que te comportaste como un bebé? Tan… Gryffindor. Supongo que se necesitan agallas para admitir una cosa como esa.


	15. Chapter 15

**Nota de la traductora-ahora-escritora:** Bien, a partir de aquí empiezo yo… ¡ayuda! Estoy nerviosa, no sé qué va a ser de mí.

Lamento que esto haya salido tan corto, pero no quería seguir presionándolo porque ahora mismo no se me ocurre qué más hacer. Aunque todas me han dado muchas buenas ideas, gracias! Son las mejores. Espero que les gusten y ya saben, no duden en enviarme sus sugerencias y comentarios.

* * *

**Una carta para Draco Malfoy de Hermione Granger**

Malfoy,

Primero, yo voy a hablar con quien se me dé la gana, no tengo que pedirte permiso para poder pedirle consejos a Luna Lovegood, quien por cierto, no está loca; puede parecer un poco distraída pero tiene más noción de todo lo que sucede, o al menos, ver algunas cosas que nosotros no podemos. Y no me refiero a los _wrackspurt_ que siempre anda buscando. Así que por favor deja de interferir… ¿por qué quisieras hacerlo, de todas maneras? ¿Tienes algún interés en mí? Y ya que hablamos de tu interés en mí, te alegrará saber que Terry y yo terminamos. Sí, terminamos. No me vengas con _te lo dije_ porque soy capaz de enviarte una maldición en la próxima carta. Es más, no sé por qué te escribo especialmente para decirte esto, debería dejar de responderte y punto.

En fin, como iba diciendo, le pedí a Terry que me buscara en la biblioteca antes de la cena y cuando llegó estaba hecho un manojo de nervios; creo que ya sabía lo que quería decirle porque cuando apenas me vio, me abrazó y me pidió disculpas. No es sólo porque no pude besarlo, es porque no siento _nada_ por él, ni siquiera como amigo. Creo que me dejé llevar en un principio por la emoción de las cartas, eso y que Lavender y Parvati me metieron todas estas ideas tontas que habían leído en _Corazón de Bruja_. Así que le dije que podíamos seguir siendo amigos pero no me respondió, se veía muy compungido y desolado. ¿Hice mal? Me siento mal por él, ¿debería regresar por él? Ni me contestes porque no te estoy preguntando en realidad… pero, ¿qué opinas? No, olvídalo, no contestes.

Segundo, no creo que hayas sido tú quien haya realizado el maleficio durante el partido, hasta tú pareces tener criterio a la hora de realizar alguna maldad. Y, aunque Millicent no tenga ningún criterio en absoluto, dudo mucho que ella tenga algo que ver con un hechizo bien realizado. ¿Y a qué te refieres con que tiene una obsesión por los gatos? No es como si fuera tan astuta como Umbridge. Además, Malfoy, no eres irresistible. Millicent, como ambos concordamos, es un troll descerebrado, apuesto a que no ve ninguna diferencia entre Crabbe y tú. De todas maneras, no creo que tú o Millicent sean culpables. No creo que ninguno de tu séquito sea culpable. Aunque Theodore Nott es muy reservado para mi gusto, puede que haya algo extraño con él…

_Granger_

P.D: ¡Pues claro que sé pedir disculpas cuando lo ameritan! Que tú no sepas aceptarlas es otra cosa. Además, todos en Gryffindor tienen bastantes agallas.

P.D 2: Me sorprende que me conozcas tan bien, Malfoy, pues es exactamente lo que diría. Hasta me asusta.

**Una carta para Hermione Granger de Harry Potter**

Querida Hermione,

Gracias otra vez por la postal. Sé que ya te agradecí en persona cuando me dieron de alta pero creo que escribirnos por cartas se nos ha hecho costumbre ¿verdad? Además, no tuve tiempo de decirte porque Ron empezó a conspirar contra los Slytherin, pero no quiero que te preocupes por mí. Digo, Dumbledore y yo estamos investigando el pasado de Tom Riddle y haciendo todo lo posible por vencerlo, así que se necesita más que una Marca Tenebrosa para hacerme desistir.

Y sobre venir conmigo en Navidad, olvídalo. Sé cuánto extrañas a tus padres y ellos deben extrañarte también, y recuerda que estaré con los Weasley, así que es bastante difícil que me sienta solo. ¡Respira, Hermione! No puedes estar en todas partes. Tu familia es primero.

Tu amigo,

_Harry_

P.D: Lamento lo que pasó con Terry, no esperaba que terminara así. Ron dice que ya le parecía que tenía cara de imbécil.

**Una carta para Terry Boot de Hermione Granger**

Querido Terry,

Por favor, escríbeme. Ya bastante malo fue que Madame Pince te echara de la biblioteca por… hablar muy alto, pero que me hayas ignorado así en clase de Herbología cuando la Profesora Sprout nos emparejó para trabajar en aquella belladona, fue demasiado para mí.

Quiero conservar tu amistad.

_Hermione_

**Una carta para Hermione Granger de Draco Malfoy**

Vaya, vaya, Granger, en verdad te subestimé. Digo, siempre creí que eras una sangresucia mojigata y santurrona que sería incapaz de hacer sufrir a otro ser viviente, pero me equivoqué. Oh, no luzcas tan sorprendida, sabes a lo que me refiero. ¡Hiciste llorar a ese Ravenclaw! La escuela entera está hablando de su reacción; ni siquiera Madame Pince puede guardarse algo tan jugoso. Dime, Granger, ¿qué se siente hacer llorar a un muchacho? ¿Y qué se siente romperle el corazón una semana antes de Navidad? ¿Te das cuenta de que ahora sus fiestas serán lúgubres y el próximo año lo recordará y así por el resto de sus días? Merlín, Granger, me partes de risa.

Y para tu información, _soy_ irresistible, Granger. Ni te imaginas cuántas niñas mueren por salir conmigo; aquí en Slytherin hacen fila india para poder hablarme, son como aquellos _grindylow_ que una vez estudiamos en segundo año, con los ojos enormes y con intenciones de comerme. Así que eso prueba que soy irresistible.

Y me satisface saber que no creas que hayamos sido nosotros quien hicimos el maleficio, aunque tu falta de credulidad me ofende; y no debería, ya que sólo eres un ser inferior.

_Malfoy_

P.D: No hiciste mal en terminar con ese llorón, al contrario, no querrías una combinación de Popotas y Weasel como novio.

P.D 2: Tu cara me asusta.

**Una carta para Harry Potter de Hermione Granger**

Querido Harry,

Me alegro saber que ya estés mejor, aunque sigo opinando que deberías dejar el Quidditch al menos hasta que termine el año ¡no puedes seguir yendo a la enfermería después de cada partido! Ron y yo estamos muy preocupados por ti, aunque a Ron sólo le interese ganar la Copa.

Gracias por no presionarme con lo de Terry, al parecer todos creen que soy una arpía por haberlo hecho llorar, quiero decir ¡no fue mi intención! Sólo le dije que ya no quería salir con él porque no me sentía de la misma forma y que no quería hacerle daño. Malfoy dice que ahora sus Navidades serán tristes por el resto de sus días. ¡Y tiene razón! Oh, Merlín ¿y si hice mal? ¿Quizás debería regresar con él? Harry, no sé qué hacer. Ni siquiera sé si quiero conservar su amistad pero no puedo permitir que esté resentido conmigo. Quiero que esté bien.

En fin, me alegra mucho que salgamos de vacaciones la próxima semana. En verdad necesito un respiro de todo esto.

Con amor,

_Hermione_


	16. Chapter 16

**Gracias a todas por sus consejos y ánimos, en verdad son las mejores lectoras que tengo y no puedo estar más agradecida =) espero que se queden conmigo hasta que logre terminar esta historia.**

* * *

**Una carta para Draco Malfoy de Hermione Granger**

Malfoy,

Una bandada de _grindylow_ hambrientos no prueba que eres irresistible. Y dejando eso de lado, voy a decirte que te equivocas al pensar que he arruinado la vida de Terry. Hablando con Harry y Ron (en serio, sus nombres por una vez en tu vida), me di cuenta de que Terry probablemente olvidará lo sucedido en un par de días. Tú, por ejemplo, ya olvidaste que te golpeé y te rompí la nariz en tercer año ¿verdad? Ya lo superaste. Porque ya lo superaste, ¿cierto? A menos que de ahí parta tu interés por mí.

En fin, Malfoy, Terry es un chico grande y lo superará. Al igual que tú.

_Granger_

P.D: No creo que Harry y Ron sean tan malos de novios.

**Una carta para Hermione Granger de Terry Boot**

Querida Hermione,

Lamento no haberte escrito desde nuestro encuentro en la biblioteca; he estado pasando un mal momento ¿sabes? No es por ti, y lo último que quiero es hacerte sentir mal, pero desde nuestro incidente, los chicos han sido muy duros conmigo y me han hecho pasar un mal rato.

Y quiero disculparme contigo otra vez por mi reacción… la verdad, Hermione, no sé qué me pasó. No suelo llorar _así_.

Que estés bien, Hermione, y que pases Feliz Navidad junto a tu familia.

Tu amigo,

Terry

**Una carta para Hermione Granger de Draco Malfoy**

Granger,

¿Cuándo te lo vas a grabar en la cabeza? No tengo ningún interés por ti. Quiero decir, si te escribo es sólo porque me parece _interesante_ escribirte, pero yo no me _intereso_ por ti. Espero que te quede claro, Granger, y que dejes de pensar en tantas tonterías sobre mí estando interesado en ti.

Quizás las Fiestas despejen tu cabeza y se te olvide esa idiótica idea.

_Malfoy_

**Una carta para Harry Potter y Ron Weasley de Hermione Granger**

Queridos Harry y Ron,

¡Feliz Navidad! Espero que la estén pasando muy bien en la madriguera, por favor envíenles mi saludos a Arthur, Molly, Fred, George y Ginny, y si llegan Percy, Bill y Fleur también háganles presente. Me gustaría mucho poder pasarla con ustedes pero toda mi familia ha hecho el esfuerzo por venir este año y hace muchísimo tiempo que no la pasaba con mis tíos, mis primos y mi abuela.

Tuve que utilizar dos lechuzas para enviarles mis regalos, espero que Hedwig no haya perdido de vista a la más pequeña y hayan llegado las dos a buena hora.

Termino esta carta pronto porque Papá nos va a llevar a patinar a la pista de hielo que acaban de abrir cerca de casa, tenemos que salir temprano porque de seguro va a haber muchísima gente.

¡Nos vemos pronto!

Su amiga,

_Hermione_

**Una carta para Hermione Granger de Terry Boot**

Querida Hermione,

Espero que pases una Feliz Navidad. Te deseo lo mejor, en serio.

Cariños,

_Terry_

**Una carta para Terry Boot de Hermione Granger**

¡Feliz Navidad, Terry!

Lamento no haberte respondido a la carta anterior, pero estuve muy ocupada con los exámenes y con los preparativos antes de venir a casa. Esta Navidad ha sido muy bonita, toda mi familia está aquí reunida, incluida la recién nacida hija de mi prima, es fenomenal. Espero que estés pasando unas lindas fiestas junto a tu familia igual que yo.

Nos vemos pronto.

_Hermione_

**Una carta para Hermione Granger de Terry Boot**

Hermione,

Qué alegría saber que estás pasando un tiempo agradable en casa, me da gusto que te sientas tan contenta con tu familia y que te estés divirtiendo.

La verdad yo me quedé en el colegio con Padma y su gemela; no tenía muchas ganas de pasarla en casa…

_Terry_

**Una carta para Draco Malfoy de Hermione Granger**

Malfoy,

Feliz Navidad.

Me sorprende que me hayas enviado una carta en Navidad, no creía que eras de ese tipo, aunque a tu postal le faltan los saludos, pero es lo máximo que puedo esperar de ti, me imagino.

Y que niegues tanto tu atracción por mí sólo confirma que estoy en lo cierto y, en efecto, _sientes_ algo por mí. Pero dejaré de molestarte con este tema porque no voy a sacarte nada más que una maldición, ¿cierto?

En fin, que pases buenas fiestas y que sirva para que dejes de ser tan gilipollas.

_Hermione_

**Una carta para Hermione Granger de Draco Malfoy**

Granger,

¿En verdad creíste que te escribiría a ti por Navidad? Primero, yo no creo en la Navidad (aunque admito que me gusta recibir regalos), y segundo, Granger, la carta te llegó tarde. Sí, así que no te emociones, mi carta llegó tarde porque hubo congestionamiento de lechuzas y le dije a la mía que entregara lo más importante primero, o sea, no tú.

Quizás, después de todo, las Fiestas de nublen _más_ el juicio. Hasta empiezo a pensar que eres tú la que está interesada en mí.

_Malfoy_

P.D: ¿Crees que Boot la estará pasando tan bien como tú?


	17. Chapter 17

Chicas, muchas gracias por los reviews y los comentarios que siempre son bien recibidos y agradables :) me ponen muy contenta ahora que estoy pasando por una situación muy estresante en mi trabajo. Lamento que este capítulo sea tan corto, pero me moría por escribir algo y no quiero perder la hilación. Ojalá que les guste! Nos vemos

* * *

**Una carta para Draco Malfoy de Hermione Granger**

Malfoy,

Debí saberlo, tú eres incapaz de mostrar o sentir cualquier emoción humana; y que conste que no me emocioné, simplemente me extrañó.

De todas formas, respondo porque al final de tu carta me hiciste una pregunta y sería maleducada en no contestarla, para que veas que no soy como tú, engreído narcisista. Ahora, a la pregunta… no sé, la última carta de Terry Boot ponía que se había quedado en el colegio y no supe descifrar si estaba bien o mal, aunque estuvo un poco cortante y me dio bastante lástima. Así que, aunque me duela decirlo, no, no creo que la esté pasando tan bien como yo.

_Granger_

P.D: ¿Y tú, por cierto? ¿La estás pasando bien?

**Una carta para Hermione Granger de Harry Potter y los Weasley**

Querida Hermione,

¡Feliz Navidad!

Todos aquí te extrañamos mucho y desearíamos que estuvieras con nosotros. Los Weasley te mandan muchos saludos, cariños y abrazos.

Ginny y Fred han hecho un lío tremendo jugando al Quidditch casero y la Sra. Weasley los ha puesto a limpiar el cobertizo; un rato después de eso, George y Ron atraparon un gnomo y lo soltaron en el cobertizo con Ginny y Fred todavía dentro. Ha sido muy gracioso, aunque la Sra. Weasley gritó como un vociferador y nos dejó a todos haciendo los trastes, incluido al Sr. Weasley.

Al parecer todo sigue igual en la Madriguera.

Termino esta carta porque la Sra. Weasley está viniendo a supervisar las tareas cada diez minutos y si me encuentra, de seguro me encierra en el cobertizo como a Ron y a George.

Tu amigo,

_Harry_

P.D: Gracias por los regalos, Hermione, a todos nos gustaron. Te envío tu regalo y los Weasley también te envían uno.

**Una carta para Hermione Granger de Draco Malfoy**

Granger,

Por favor ilumíname y dime qué clase de emoción sienten los animales, porque estoy seguro que las únicas criaturas que sienten son los humanos. Obviamente, cualquier criatura híbrida o mágica es igual a un simple animal para mí.

Y ahora déjame a mí iluminarte: Terry Boot no es ningún libro de Runas Antiguas para descifrar, es un muchacho bobo que se enamoró de la persona incorrecta, así que es más que lógico que ha de estar pasándola fatal; y te doy un… _consejo_, deja de sentir lástima por él. En todo caso, ya cánsate, tu compasión por cualquier cosa que respire es realmente insoportable. ¿No te aburre? Eso es lo que debes sentir, aburrimiento.

_Malfoy_

**Una carta para Hermione Granger de Terry Boot**

Querida Hermione,

Hola.

¿Cómo siguen los días con tu familia? Aquí está demasiado tranquilo, hoy hemos ido a dar un paseo por los exteriores pero hacía mucho frío así que apenas pudimos hacer un par de ángeles antes de regresar a la Sala Común.

Te extraño, Hermione.

Lo lamento, pero en verdad necesitaba decírtelo.

_Terry_

**Una carta para Draco Malfoy de Hermione Granger**

¡Oh, Dios mío!

Malfoy, jamás creí decir esto pero, tienes razón. No quiero que Terry me siga escribiendo, se está volviendo tedioso para mí. Hace apenas unos momentos he recibido una carta de él donde dice que me extraña y no me apetece para nada contestarle: ya no me gusta. Antes disfrutaba escribirle, ahora no.

Malfoy, no puedo creer que hayas sido tú quien me haya abierto los ojos, así que como consecuencia, ahora tendrás que decirme exactamente qué responderle porque no lo haré hasta que me lo digas.

_Granger_

P.D: Como muestra de gratitud, te envío unas trufas suizas de chocolate que compré hoy en Londres.

**Una carta para Hermione Granger de Draco Malfoy**

Granger, eres tan fácil de predecir como de manipular.

Por más que me guste tener el control de cualquier situación (incluyéndote a ti), no te voy a decir qué contestar, Granger, eso lo tienes que hacer tú solita.

Y sobre el regalo que me enviaste, aunque empiezo a pensar que fue un soborno, pues no lo hagas otra vez. No me gustan los chocolates. No me gustan los dulces. Y mucho menos, no me gustan las cosas muggles; creí que para este punto lo entenderías. Tuve que darle los chocolates a los pavos reales porque Padre se enfadó cuando se comieron las llantas de su coche otra vez.

_Malfoy_

P.D: Yo tampoco soy descortés, así que respecto a tu pregunta de otras cartas anteriores: las Fiestas en Malfoy Manor siempre son placenteras, que no te quepa duda.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chicas muchas gracias por sus buenas vibras! La verdad es que estoy demasiado estresada y escribir de a poquitos me relaja mucho, así que ahora los capítulos serán un poco más cortos, pero actualizaré más seguido ;) si tienen alguna idea háganmelas saber y ya saben que sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz! No he tenido tiempo de responderle a cada una pero les aseguro que siempre me tomo el tiempo de leerlas a todas y sonreír como tonta sabiendo que la historia les gusta ! **

* * *

**Una carta para Hermione Granger de Terry Boot**

Querida Hermione,

Supongo que estarás demasiado ocupada con tu familia porque no me respondiste a las dos últimas cartas que te envié; yo, por mi parte, tengo mucho tiempo para escribir porque estoy solo en el colegio, ya que las gemelas fueron a buscar una especia al Bosque Prohibido para realizar una poción que creen que las ayudará con sus predicción en la lectura de las hojas de té.

En fin, esta mañana fui a Honeydukes y conseguí los Corazones Agridulces que tanto te gustan.

_Terry_

**Una carta para Draco Malfoy de Hermione Granger**

Malfoy,

Debo ser idiota por pensar que puedes cambiar aunque sea por unos días, pero al parecer los milagros no existen en Malfoy Manor. No cabe duda de que eres un _corazóndepiedra_, agotador. Al menos los pavos reales habrán disfrutado de la exquisitez de las trufas que tu obtuso paladar se rehúsa a conocer.

Y, no es como si te importase, pero le escribí a Terry "yo solita" para que dejara de molestarme o enviarme regalos. Para que veas que yo también puedo ser una _corazóndepiedra_ cuando la ocasión lo amerita.

_Granger_

**Una carta para Hermione Granger de Draco Malfoy**

Granger,

No serías capaz de rechazar ni a un gigante si éste te ofreciera matrimonio. En pocas palabras, no les has escrito a Boot. Simplemente no tienes mi coraje.

_M_

**Una carta para Hermione Granger de Harry Potter**

Querida Hermione,

No pude evitar preguntarme una cosa al ver la última carta que me enviaste. Cuando tus regalos arribaron, bueno, la ayudante de Hedwig no es tan lista (creo que Pigwidgeon es más listo) y dejó caer todas las cartas sobre la mesa y vi que le enviabas una a Malfoy. Dime, Hermione ¿por qué todavía se siguen escribiendo? Han pasado cinco meses y todavía están intercambiando… eh, espero que sólo sean insultos, aunque no creo que debas rebajarte a su nivel.

Si te está dando problemas, Ron y yo estaremos más que complacidos en darles su merecido.

_Harry_

**Una carta para Draco Malfoy de Hermione Granger**

Malfoy,

¡Pero qué bien pagado de ti mismo estás! ¿Qué te hace pensar que no puedo rechazar a nadie? ¿Y por qué estás tan seguro de que no le he escrito a Terry? Tu autoconfianza es tan envidiable como insoportable.

_H_

**Una carta para Harry Potter de Hermione Granger**

Querido Harry,

¡Lo sé, lo sé! He tratado de parar pero Malfoy no da su brazo a torcer y siempre sale con algo que hace que _tenga_ que responderle. No me está dando problemas, y tampoco intercambiamos insultos, es algo difícil de explicar, Harry, pero te prometo que no es nada inusual. Creo.

Con amor,

_Hermione_

**Una carta para Hermione Granger de Draco Malfoy**

Granger,

Me diviertes.

Casi me atraganto con mi café pasado cuando recibí tu carta, mientras desayunaba esta mañana en la terraza de mi mansión. Por supuesto que tuve que responderte inmediatamente, aunque me hubiera gustado mucho tirarla al fuego.

Como te dije alguna vez: eres una mentirosa terrible. No tendrías el coraje de decirle que no a Boot aunque tu vida dependiera de ello.

_Malfoy_

P.D: Ah sí, por favor encuentra adjunta la carta que le escribí a Boot preguntándole si había recibido noticias tuyas.


End file.
